


Nexus Going Dark

by Gmcole1



Series: Rainbow Six Siege [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Combat, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, Gaming, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmcole1/pseuds/Gmcole1
Summary: Tormented by the death of his brother, Cole Baker abandoned the military life and became the vigilante, Nexus, in order to hunt down the man who killed his brother in secret. However when he reunites with Rainbow ops Yumiko Imagawa and Keiko Uesugi, he gets caught up in something bigger than he could've ever imagined.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Smoke, Original Male Character/Hibana/Original Female Character
Series: Rainbow Six Siege [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674433
Kudos: 2





	1. A Grim Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On December 7, 2006, SAS operatives Cole Baker and James Porter return home on an extended break after a mission in England that ended with the death of Cole's brother, John Baker. Worried about how Cole's sister, Olivia Baker, is going to react, Cole is very nervous about the meeting.

**Renegade's POV**

I sat in the passengers' side of James' car as he drove us back to London. I watched as the snow kept pounding down on my window. I mostly kept to my thoughts and the ride was silent as James had no interest in the stations on the radio. I couldn't stop thinking about what transpired very recently. The memory burns in my head and most likely will for as long as I live.

***Flashback One Day Ago***

"All clear." I looked behind me as my comrades started moving up in the house.

"John and the others should already be at our destination. They get to be the heroes while we are stuck with being the bloody cleanup crew. I wish we could be involved in more of the intense action him, Felix, Nick, Edward, and Duncan." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"I bloody agree with ya. I don't enjoy just killing off the stragglers that they leave behind. It's not as fun." James added.

"It is what it is James. The quicker we can eliminate all these stragglers, the quicker we can be a part of this intense action you speak of." I replied.

"Whatever you say, captain." James joked as he looked out the window for anyone else that needed to be purged.

"I told you to not call me that," I said slightly irritated.

"Well, it seems John treats you as such with how he lets you lead me, Ash and Emma on missions."

"It's not like I wanted to. I don't even consider myself to be a leader." I replied.

"Aww, don't say that Cole. You have been a great leader." Ashley placed a hand on my shoulder. "You need to stop doubting yourself."

"Yeah mate, I know you will do a great job succeeding your brother when the time comes," James added.

"I don't know guys. I've got quite the shoes to fill."

"It might be a lot, but we know you will succeed," Emma said as she came in from behind. "The other house should be clear."

"Great. Now we can join up with the others." Ashley said excitedly.

"Somebody's happy," James added, only to be punched in the chest. "Ow, that bloody hurt."

"Good. Now just shut your trap and let's go." She was already out the door.

I shake my head in amusement from her eagerness. I look back at the others who proceeded out the door.

"Some things never change," I said quietly as I left the house.

"Do you know where they went exactly?" James asked both the girls.

"They should be up that way." Emma pointed to the north of us.

"Alright. Let's quickly meet up wit-" I started to say before I was interrupted.

Suddenly, I heard a loud gunshot ring in the distance. The shot was followed by a scream that I recognized instantly. Putting two and two together, I instantly felt myself tense up in fear as I dashed in the direction of the scream.

"Cole? Wait!" James shouted from behind as he followed me.

"Cole!" Ashley shouted.

"What's going on!?" Emma adds.

I ignore them as I kept running as fast as I could. The only thing running through my mind was my brother's condition. Was he dead? Or was he still alive? Felix and the others had to be taking care of the potential issue right? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard another loud gunshot that sounded even closer to me.

_**BANG!** _

***Flashback End***

I quickly shiver at the memory as I found myself back in James' car. He glanced over at me with a little worry before putting his eyes back on the road ahead.

"Mate, are ya going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking about it again." I replied.

"I know it's gonna be hard to live with this mate."

"Yeah. I'm also worried as to how Olivia will react to this." I look down at my hands.

"My best guess is a lot of crying. But, we will be there for her to help her cope with this loss."

 _"To cope with the loss..._ " I said to myself, thinking about what he just said.

Suddenly, my eyes were greeted by familiar sights when James pulled into the driveway of the old brown house that I grew up in. Everything about the house seemed to remain the same since John became me and Olivia's guardian. The only difference was that John wasn't here with us anymore.

"Here we are, mate. Home sweet home for ya. Now let's go see your sister. I bet she'll be happy to see you home." He said as he got out of the car.

"Yeah." I said as I stepped out of the car.

I was greeted by the cold, winter air as I stepped out. The snow was dropping from the sky very lightly as small droplets drop down onto my glove as they try to mask the tears that are forming in my eyes. I felt myself tensing up and my nerves increasing with every step I take towards the door to the house. I wasn't looking forward to telling her the news.

I finally approached the door and hesitantly placed a hand on the handle. After taking a deep breath, I twisted the handle and opened the door. Inside the living room was my sister all cozied up in a recliner drinking a cup of tea. Her eyes widened as she glanced up and saw our presence at the door.

"Brother!?" She said a little excitedly as she gets out of her chair.

"Hey Liv." I gave her a little smile as I removed my scarf away from my face.

"Are you getting some time off?" She went over to me and hugged me.

I hesitantly hugged her back. As I was about to answer her question, James stepped into the conversation.

"Yeah. I convinced our superiors to give us some extra time off after what your brother here had to experience. So, here we are." He said.

"You're here too James?" She went over and hugged him.

"Of course I am Livi." He hugged her back.

"Well don't just stand there you two. Come in." She ushered us inside the house.

Me and James went inside and sat down on the couch while Olivia went into the kitchen. Several minutes past and she returned into the living room with two cups and placed them down on the table. She then gave us a sweet smile.

"Careful, the kettle finished boiling several minutes before you arrived. So it should be scalding hot."

James instantly took one of the cups and started to drink it while I carefully grabbed the cup and waited for the drink to cool off a little. I looked down at my cup as anxiety started building up inside my mind. I was scared to tell her about John's death because I wasn't sure how she would react. She looks up at me.

"Something wrong Cole?" She asked me.

There was no turning back now. Might as well bite the bullet now than later.

"Olivia...about John." I started to say nervously. "He...didn't make it out of the last mission."

She just stared at me with widened eyes. I noticed small tear droplets running down her face with each passing second. Small sniffles sounded through the room as she looked like she was about to cry.

"He is gone?" She asked.

"Yes, he is gone. He was betrayed. Me, James, Ash and Emma tried our best to save him, but...it wasn't enough. He was already destined to die before we arrived." I turned my head away.

Olivia then approached me and embraced me. I returned the embrace as she started to cry on my shoulder. I felt completely helpless as tears streamed down my shoulder at a fast rate. James stood up and patted her back.

"It's going to be okay sis. I'm not going anywhere." I said quietly, hoping it would comfort her.

"B-But what if I-I lose y-you out there?" Her voice was muffled a little by my shoulder.

"You aren't going to lose me Liv."

"What do you mean?" Her voice was still muffled a bit.

"I'm...leaving the SAS." I said with a little hesitation.

"You're what!?" Both Olivia and James said with a confused tone.

"I'm leaving the SAS so I can be here with you Liv. The ones who betrayed and killed John could possibly be looking for us too. So if they try and come after you, I want to be here to protect you."

"I understand mate and I respect your decision. Though it will be a bummer that me and the others won't have you around to talk to. I'll try and support you guys. It's the least I can do for ya." James said to me.

"Thanks, mate. We appreciate it." I replied

Olivia was still crying into my shoulder a little as me and James finished our conversation. Then she looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes.

"Can you promise me one thing?" She asked me.

"Yeah, anything." I replied as I tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Please don't do anything reckless. I know that his killers are out there somewhere and you will want to avenge John, but I don't want to lose you to them as well."

"Alright Liv, I promise." I assured her as I hugged her tighter.


	2. Rise of Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October 9th, 2019, thirteen years after Cole Baker left the SAS. Over this time, Cole had become the vigilante known as Nexus so he would be able to track down the men involved in the death. After some searching, he managed to track one down at one of the biggest soccer games of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The James present in this chapter isn't Smoke. It's a completely different character.

**_*Thirteen Years Later*_ **

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I open up the door to the locker room and threw Nick inside the room. He tried to crawl away from me as I locked the door and started to approach them. He glanced at me with a scared look on his face.

"Cole, it's been thirteen years. How have you been?" He said nervously before I punched him in the face and a little blood splattered across his face. "Oww!"

"It's been absolute shite. Thanks for asking." I replied angrily as I kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Come on mate, can't we both just enjoy the game?" He tried to convince me to let him go.

"Listen here mate, either you give me what I want or I'll continue breaking every bone in your body until there's none left. Your choice." I placed a boot on the side of his knee.

"W-What do you want from me?" He stutters his words, flinching a bit from the pain of my boot pressing onto the side of his knee.

"You already know what I want dumbass." I said as I kicked him again. "I know you weren't bright, but Jesus."

Nick stayed quiet after I finished. His eyes widened once he realized what I was after. The fear in his eyes as he began to hyperventilate a little.

"Cole, I didn't kill him. I wasn't the one who shot John." He said to me.

"Then who was the one who shot him Nick!?" I said furiously as I picked him up by the collar.

"L-Listen mate, y-you don't want to get involved with these guys. T-These guys, I've heard stories about them. T-They're nothing like you've seen before. Y-You've got to walk away from this mate." He stuttered.

"There are some things you can't walk away from Nick. And this is one of them for me." I said harshly as I dropped him.

He was struggling to breathe as I dropped him onto the ground. His face was bleeding a little bit and the side of his knee looked swollen from where my boot pressed up against it. His eyes were filled with fear as I gave him another menacing look.

"Please, don't do this!" He begged as I backed away from him.

I smirk as I take out my concealed pistol, hoping to scare him with it. I took out the magazine before coming and kept it safe in my pocket so I wouldn't actually kill him before I get all the information that I needed. I look back over with an evil smile.

"Now who shot my brother thirteen years ago Nick?" I said menacingly.

"I won't talk. They'll come after me if I do." He replied to me, but unfortunately I didn't really care.

"Give me a name Nick!" I point the gun at him.

"Kill me mate! Just fucking kill me!" He shouts.

I pull the trigger and waited for a reaction. Nick then screamed, expecting to die when a clicking sound was heard which meant the gun was empty.

"Now you wanna talk?" I said as I turned around and holstered my gun.

Suddenly, I hear some commotion from behind and turned around to see Nick stumbling over to a locker and picked up a millwall brick and started charging at me with it. In response, I quickly take out my baton and whacked him in the leg, then his shoulder and then his head which knocked him out cold. I let out a frustrated sigh as I retract my baton and slid it back on my belt.

"Just great." I growled. "Looks like I have to ask him another time."

As I glanced down at the unconscious Nick, I noticed his phone was lying on the ground. Thinking about it for a moment, perhaps if he wouldn't tell me anything, then maybe he talked to someone about it. I use my visor to hack into Nick's phone and checked to see if there was any information revolving around my brother's death. I kept searching through his phone until I stumbled onto a conversation with one of his associates that could be of interest. The message revealed that Nick's organization, The White Masks, plans on attacking the stadium. Unfortunately nothing about John's death, but at least it's something.

I growl again since I practically wasted my time trying to beat information out of him only for me to come out empty-handed with anything related to his death. I guess the only silver lining in this was that piece of information I found about the attack on this stadium.

I unlocked the door and made my way out of the locker room. No one was around to my surprise as I walked down the hall with hopes of remaining undetected as I weaken the White Mask force on this stadium before calling Rainbow to finish the job and escape with Nick in tow.

I noticed through the halls that several dead bodies were scattered across the area. I identified the several bodies to be of White Mask terrorists. One of the corpses had a gun in their hand pointed towards another corpse while several appeared to have been brutally murdered and almost butchered. Putting two and two together, I knew exactly who killed all these terrorists.

"Hey Baker, are ya done with your interrogation of 'what's his name'?" I suddenly heard through my com.

"Where the bloody hell are you James? I'm not paying you to do nothing." I replied.

"How about you answer my question first, Nexus." He said impatiently.

"Yes, I just finished. But I came out empty handed with any information I wanted. Refused to talk cause his organization might come after him if he did."

"Are ya bloody kidding me?"

"Now that I answered your question, where have you been?"

"I had to make a call. With all those dead bodies down there, thanks to yours truly, and roughly forty thousand people above us. We need a distraction to allow us to escape undetected. So I called team Rainbow since terrorists planned on attacking the stadium."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, true story. So Rainbow arrives and your 'friends' band of terrorists start their attack and once they meet eye to eye..." He started making sounds similar to gunfire.

"So let me guess, there is a very messy altercation at the end of the game, have the terrorists distracted by Rainbow and that will allow us to escape undetected. That's your plan isn't it?"

"Good to see you caught on pretty quick." He said sarcastically.

"And you don't want to help put a stop to these terrorists?"

"That wasn't part of the job, so it ain't my problem and I shouldn't care about it."

"Well if you don't care, then you can go get Nick and meet me in King's Cross. There you will be paid the rest of your contract."

"Nick? What do I look like to you? A bloody chauffeur?"

"You look like someone I'd hire to do what I say. So do it. Unless you don't want to get payed that is?"

The coms were silent for a moment as I knew I was right. After the moment of awkward silence, I heard a slight mumble coming from his end.

"Dick..." He mumbled through his com.

I roll my eyes at his response as I kept moving forward.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from the hallway as I quickly walk towards the closest corner and hid from plain sight. I loaded a magazine into my pistol just in case I end up needing to shoot whoever is over there. I activate my visor and hacked into the camera network, giving me access to every camera across the stadium. This could give me eyes on the location of where these people could be and how close they are to me.

As I looked through the security cameras, I noticed several figures moving through the halls below the stadium. Some were all cloaked up and wore white masks on their face which were the terrorists planning on attacking the stadium, but the others were dressed in uniforms from various counterterrorism organizations from acoss the world. I recognized a GIGN uniform, though a different looking one than what I'm used to, a GSG9 uniform, a uniform from the New Zealand division of the SAS, a MARSOC uniform and lastly a uniform from the SAT. However all wore a special patch on their arm which said Team Rainbow. The SAT soldier gave off a familiar aura to me. The gloves on the belt around their waist, the crest on their waist that displayed 'hikiryō' which was a crest of the Imagawa clan and as I got a closer look through the camera, the brown eyes of the individual.

"Yumiko...." I said quietly as I recognized the close friend I knew back in the SAS.

As I payed closer attention to their locations, I noticed that the MARSOC soldier and Yumiko weren't too far from my current location. They were carefully traversing the hallway with their guns drawn.

"This is Team Rainbow! If anyone is in here, identify yourselves!" I heard loudly down the hall before I saw Yumiko rush over and covered the others mouth.

"Don't shout something like that. The plan was to enter stealthily Blackout. I know you marines like to run in head on, but Jesus." I heard her say.

"Okay, relax Hibana. It's not like my voice can be heard through the entire stadium."

"Well no, but you've probably alerted every hostile in the general area of our presence."

I watched as both of them approach a split pathway. The fellow named Blackout went down the path to his right while Yumiko went down the path to their left, the one that led straight to my location. I grabbed the bandanna around my neck and pulled it up to cover my mouth and nose as I continued to watch the camera feed.

**_Hibana's POV_ **

I kept my weapon drawn as I crept down the hallway, checking every possible angle for any hostiles ready to surprise me. It was strange...once we arrived, there were several corpses of the White Masks laying around down here. One had a gun pointed at another, but the areas of injury don't match up to being shot to death. Entrails cut out, large marks on the head that appear to show that the victim was punched against a wall several times and someone looked like they were chocked by their own intestines? Kuso...this is very creepy. (Damn)

"This doesn't make any sense. Whoever did this made the death appear to be from a gunshot, but the way the entrails were cut open says otherwise." I said as I examined one of the bodies.

Suddenly, I felt something tug at my arm as I was instantly pulled back and locks my arm into a hold. I turn my head to see a White Mask holding onto my arm before he pushed me against a wall. I winced from the pain of my body pressing up against the wall as I felt a gun touch the back of my head.

"Look what we have here." One of the terrorist's said.

"One of Rainbow's operators right? Oh this is going to be fun splattering your brains against the wall." Another said.

"Just don't struggle and it will be quick and painless." Another said.

I tried to break free of his grip and draw my pistol, but the terrorist only tightened his grip on me. I closed my eyes, fearing that this was the end for me when suddenly I hear the sound of someone's neck snapping and the screams that came before the snap. I felt the terrorist release his grip on me and fall to the ground. I open my eyes and turned my head around to see a strange individual holding a baton covered in blood.

I recognized the black trench coat and the charcoal grey cap the individual wears. The very same description of the vigilante that appeared on the news a few times. Nexus if I remember correctly. The other terrorists look at him in fear. Nexus then rushes towards one of the terrorists and slams the baton into their head twice as the body drops lifelessly to the ground. The last one tries to shoot Nexus, but misses the shot. Then Nexus approach's him and punches him in the chest which causes him to drop his gun into the vigilante's hand and shooting him in the head. Nexus drops the gun as he then gazed over at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

Something felt off about him. The tone in his voice sounded very familiar to me...a voice I haven't heard in years. I glanced up at his face for a moment as I noticed his face was mostly covered up by a bandanna. Only his brown eyes were uncovered and they had a familiar glow to them as I looked at them for a moment. Then, my eyes widen when I realized who Nexus really was.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I looked at her, awaiting a response when her eyes suddenly widened. She looked like she was about to speak when suddenly I felt a gun touch the back of my head.

"Don't move. I don't know who you are nor do I care. Don't move a muscle and your head will stay intact." The man with the shield said to me.

I watched as one of his comrades went over to Yumiko.

"Are you okay Hibana?" He said with a French accent.

She didn't say anything in response. Probably still stunned by what just happened. The man wearing the hazmat suit looked a little confused at her expression.

"Hibana?"

"That doesn't matter right now Lion. Now Hibana, did this guy hurt you?" the man with the shield responded.

"Does it matter? This guy might be a terrorist. Shouldn't we just kill him just to be safe?" Blackout stated.

"If this guy didn't attack her and isn't with the White Masks, then there is no reason to kill him." The man with the shield stated.

I just glanced at each of the males with a glare as they were discussing what they were going to do with me. I activated and used my visor to gain access to the control room and what can give me the ability to cause a blackout. I need to escape from these operators before they decide to kill me and this might be my only opportunity to knock out the guys and leave. The cursor on my visor hovers over the option to cause a blackout as I take one more quick glance at everyone.

"Nexus going dark." I said before clicking the option on my visor.

"What the fuck?" Blackout said before the lights shut off.

As the lights shut off around us, I quickly duck and sweep the closest persons legs out from under them. I noticed that the man with the shield was the one I tripped as I take out my baton and smacked him in the head with it, knocking him out instantly. I grab the shield and turned towards the man with the EMP strapped onto his back. I slide over a container and activated the flash on the shield, the light shined on Blackout's face for several seconds. Once I finished sliding over the container, I use the momentum from the slide to bash into him with the shield in between us which sent him flying towards the wall which knocked him out. Then I turn to the last guy and tossed the shield his way as it connects with his stomach. I could hear him groan in pain before falling down onto the ground.

"Jayson, I can barely see anything now." I heard another feminine voice call out.

I put my baton back onto my belt as I search for the exit.

"Jayson?" She called out after hearing no response. "Please don't be another horror movie...please don't be another horror movie." She began to hyperventilate.

"Summer whatever you do, don't panic." Yumiko said to the other girl.

"Why would I panic...OH JESUS!" She shrieked as she shined the flashlight on me and the men I knocked out.

I noticed that she had a hand on her holstered gun. I simply put my hands in the air to show that I was unarmed.

"Summer, please don't do anything rash. He isn't going to hurt you." Yumiko responded.

"Okay...okay...alright." She breathed heavily in an attempt to regain her composure. "Are the others...dead?"

"No, no. They are just knocked out."

I focus my gaze on the girl for a moment. Something felt off about her. Her hair was a dark red and the features along her face felt all too familiar.

" _Why does she look so much like mum?_ " I thought to myself.

"Who are you and why are my mates knocked out?" She asked me.

After feeling I've overstayed my welcome, I turn towards the exit and started to walk away. As I walked away, I heard that Summer girl call out to me again, but I just kept walking. I began to think of the current situation and what just happened. To think I had an encounter with Team Rainbow of all people today. Not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. But it did feel nice to see Yumiko again after thirteen years. I only hope what I did here today wasn't in vain.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

**_Hibana's POV_ **

We arrived back at base as Doc took Lion, Blitz and Blackout to the infirmary to help them recover while I was heading to Harry's office to give him the mission report. As I walked through the halls, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Yumiko, was everything okay back there? You seemed very uneasy." Summer looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Summer. Thanks for your concern."

"Well, if you do want to talk about it, I'm always around." She have me a cute smile.

"Sure thing." I smiled back as I ruffled her hair and resumed my trip to Harry's office.

Once I arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard on the other side.

I entered the room and saw Harry look up at me.

"Ah if it isn't Yumiko. How did the mission go?" He asked me as he gestured me to sit down.

"The mission was completed without much hassle. Though we had an odd encounter along the way." I replied as I sat down.

"What kind of encounter?"

"You know the vigilante that's been appearing on the news?"

"Nexus if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah, well...Lion, Blitz and Blackout provoked him and he knocked all three of them out with very little trouble." I said feeling a little uneasy about my discovery.

"Is that so? Very intriguing." He said before noticing my expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I...found a discovery about that vigilante." I said,

"I can tell you don't want to share it. I might be your boss, but I'm also your friend Yumiko. You can share anything with me and I won't tell. But only if you feel comfortable doing so. If you don't, then I'll respect your wish." He responded.

"Alright, I trust you sir." I said before taking a deep breath. "I know the identity of Nexus."

"Interesting...please go on." He responds listening very closely.


	3. A Double Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the aftermath of the blackout, Nexus makes his escape and goes to meet up with his associate, James, to pick up the "package". Meanwhile, Yumiko Imagawa callsign Hibana met up with Six to discuss the mission report when she mentions that she knows the identity of the vigilante they encountered.

**_Hibana's POV_ **

I was a little shocked at how interested Harry was about this. But I guess there wasn't any turning back now. I take another deep breath.

"He is my closest friend. Someone I met back when the SAT had a joint operation with the SAS. He was skilled in any kind of mission that revolved around intel. Reconnaissance, counterintelligence, covert ops, espionage you name it. He is also very skilled with technology. Back at the stadium, he managed to cause a blackout through the entire stadium. And he is no slouch when it comes to fighting. He took out Lion, Blitz, and Blackout all at once with no trouble at all." I tried to simplify.

"Huh, sounds like an operator I would recruit if given the chance. What is his name?" He responded.

"His name is...Cole Baker." I replied as his eyes widened a little.

"Does this guy have any relation to Mike?"

"Yeah, he does. He is Mike's son if I remember correctly."

"Hmm, how interesting. And Summer was with you on this mission correct?"

"Yeah she was. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious was all."

' _That's kinda odd. Just bringing her up and playing it off like that._ ' I thought to myself.

"Thank you for sharing Yumiko. I'll keep tabs on Nexus. I think he would be a great fit for this team."

I nod as I stood up from my chair and started to head out. As I left, my mind drifted off a little about my discovery. I just couldn't wrap my head around why he decided to become a vigilante. I don't know what I would do if he got arrested or even worse...killed.

"Oh, Cole...I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." I said quietly.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lyra.

"Wait...Cole as in my Wolfie?" She asked.

"No, not your Wolfie. Someone else that I know." I responded.

"Aww." She looked down a little.

"Sorry, Lyra." I patted her back before continuing down the hallway.

As I continued walking, I heard Lyra mutter something under her breath.

"Dammit Cole, I will fucking find you."

I smiled at her determination before drifting off again to my thoughts.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I switched the ignition on and started to navigate out of the stadium and back home. Due to the blackout I caused, several traffic lights were affected by the radius of the blackout and were shut off temporarily.

I turned on the radio and to my surprise, the little blackout I caused already hit the news broadcasts. I turned up the radio and listened in.

"During the biggest game of the season for Manchester United against their long time rival, Liverpool, a blackout occurred throughout the entire stadium, causing the game to be postponed until further notice. After an investigation, the London police reports spotting several dead bodies under the stadium grounds. No identification of the victims besides the individuals coming from the terrorist organization known as the White Masks. Several members believe this was the work of the vigilante Nexus. Unknown of Nexus' agenda, citizens are to report any sightings of the vigilante to the London police force immediately." I heard over the radio.

"Sometimes I wonder when they'll stop treating me like a bad guy." I say to myself.

Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Since I was stuck in traffic, I took it out and saw that Olivia was calling me.

"Yeah, sis?" I said as I answered the call.

"Where are you brother? And are you okay? It's very late and I just saw the news with the whole blackout at the stadium in London." She responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught in the bloody traffic. I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"You'd better. I'm making your favorite tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll talk to you later Liv." I said before hanging up.

As I hung up, my phone started to ring again. I looked at the ID and then answered the call.

"Where are you, James?" I immediately said into the phone.

"A couple of blocks down the train station." He responded.

"Alright, I'll try and be there as quick as I can. Once I get out of this damned traffic. There, I will exchange the rest of your contract for Nick."

"Yeah...about that." He said which made me feel a little anxious followed by a little anger.

"What did you do!?" I demanded.

"Nick escaped from me as I tried to drag him out of the stadium."

I gently slammed my head against the wheel as he finished. I then put my phone on the dashboard and switch it to the speaker mode.

"You've got some explaining to do James." I responded angrily.

"It's an interesting story I'll tell ya."

"Well I've got time before I get over there and beat your arse. Now explain yourself."

**_Joker's POV (Earlier)_ **

I mute my com and wiped the blood off my Bowie knife. No one was around as I made my way to the locker room. As I walked, I continued to admire my work when I brutally killed all those White Masks. One of the reasons I love my job.

"He doesn't understand the beauty of this. It's a bloody masterpiece." I said to myself as I finally reached the locker room.

As I opened the door, the area appeared to be mostly intact. What stood out to me was the body laying unconscious in the center of the room. Assuming it was who Baker wanted, I went over and bound the bodies hands before picking him up and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Some of the things I do for money. What am I now? A bloody chauffeur? Well...might as well live up to it." I said to myself before leaving the room.

I tread through the stadium with Nick as I attempted to escape undetected. As I took one step outside the room, the lights instantly shut off. I tapped on the side of my helmet and activated the night vision capabilities of my helmet.

"Bloody hell, I need to get out of here quickly." I muttered as I kept moving.

I kept treading through the dark when I heard groaning coming from right next to me. Probably the damn kid just waking up from getting knocked out from who I'm assuming was Baker.

"Where am I?" He said.

"Being dragged to hell. Cause I'm the bloody devil." I smirked in the dark.

"Come on mate, let me go."

"Listen here mate, I'm getting payed to drag your arse to Baker so he can interrogate ya. And just between you and me, I want to get payed."

I heard him swear under his breath as I continued to drag him along without a care in the world. My only goal was to complete my contract and nothing more. I couldn't care less about anything else. My thoughts were interrupted when the kid spoke again.

"I've really got to piss mate. Can't you just let me do that?" He groaned.

"Not my problem." I continued to drag him along.

"Come on, please? I really have to go."

I was slowly getting sick of him bitching and whining. I sighed as I stopped walking.

"Alright fine, if it will make you stop whining like a brat. Just make it quick." I said irritatedly.

"I can't really do anything with my hands bound behind my back."

I let out a frustrated sigh as I unbound his hands.

"Make it quick and don't you dare try anything." I said before immediately feeling something come into contact with my helmet. "Dammit you bastard."

I staggered back from the impact as my vision was a little blurry. I faintly saw a figure, who I assumed was the kid, running down the hallway. I chased him in pursuit.

"You better get back here you bastard!" I shout.

I heard no response besides the sound of footsteps pounding against the concrete floor. After several minutes of chasing, there was no trace of him when I reached a crossroad. I curse under my breath for falling for such a trick.

"Crap. Baker isn't gonna like this." I muttered. "Can't believe the kid head butted me. Probably gonna dock my pay for this."

Suddenly, I heard more footsteps coming from behind me. Not really wanting to fight right now, I dashed for the exit and left this god forsaken place.

**_Renegade's POV (Present)_ **

I finally arrived at the location as he finished his story. I saw James leaning against a wall until he sat me step out of the car.

"Interesting story James." I responded in a frustrated tone. "You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book!? I expected better."

"Whatever. It was just a simple mistake." He responded.

Hearing him say that made me angrier. He was on mighty thin ice as I started docking his pay, starting at twenty percent for him letting Nick escape.

"A simple mistake? Do you not realize how important it was to deliver him to me!? I've been hunting down this guy for thirteen god damn years! And you just let him slip away!"

"Jesus Christ, how hard is it gonna be to find him again? Just calm down and pay me the rest of my contract."

I glared at him when he said that. Figured he only cared about his contract. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I docked his pay by forty percent.

"Here, take the rest of your contract." I handed him sixty percent.

"Wasn't there more?"

"Not after your little screw up mate."

He glared at me before putting his payment away and started walking away.

"Guess we are finished here then." He said without looking in my direction.

"Seems so." I replied before stepping inside my car and driving away.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

I arrived home after several minutes of driving. The thought of Nick getting away was still lingering in my mind as I pulled into the driveway. I couldn't believe I was so close to potentially finding the man who killed the trigger, but the mercenary had to screw up. Thirteen years of work all for nothing.

I slid my bandanna and my hat inside the glove box before stepping out of the car and walking up to the door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. As I twisted the handle and pushed the door open, I was greeted by the smell of my favorite pasta.

"Liv, I'm home." I said.

"Just in time. Come in Cole. I just finished making dinner." Olivia replied from the kitchen.

I stepped inside the home and made myself comfortable before heading to the kitchen. Olivia was putting the finishing touches on our plates. She looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Errands go okay?"

"Yeah. Could've gone a little better without the blackout part and the traffic jam, but I managed."

"That's good." She said as she passed me one of the plates and poured me a drink. "Here you go. Eat up."

"Thanks Liv." I replied before I started to eat.

Several minutes of silence had passed as the two of us ate. When I finished, I was lost in thought. She looked up at me and noticed my trance.

"Everything okay Cole?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah sis...just thinking about John again. I find it hard I believe that he's been gone for thirteen years now."

"I know. I miss him too." She places a hand on my arm. "But we can't dwell on the past brother. What's done is done. We can't go back and change the past...even when we want to."

"I know Liv, but it's hard."

"I know, I know. But all I ask is that you try Cole. For me?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

I stared at her for a moment. This was something I wouldn't be able to forget. But, I gave her a nod.

"Alright Liv, I'll try." I assured her.

"Thanks brother." She responded by reaching over the table and giving me an awkward hug. However, her phone started to ring.


	4. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cole arrives home after the events earlier that day, Olivia receives a strange call. After listening in, Cole wouldn't believe what he heard.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

Our awkward hug was broken when the sound of a phone rang. Olivia reaches down into her pocket and took out her phone.

"Sorry brother, let me take this call. It shouldn't take long." She told me as she moved to the other room to answer the call.

A few minutes passed and she didn't return. I stood up from my chair and started head over to the room she was in. However as I was really close, I heard Olivia speaking and it didn't sound too pretty.

"Who is this? Do you really think blocking the caller ID will hide you?" She said as I leaned myself against the doorframe.

There was a moment of silence as I watched her expression change to a worried look.

"Listen, the police can trace this call." She said anxiously.

I started to feel anxious as she said that. I use my visor to hack into her phone and listen to the phone call.

"I know where you live. How are the locks on those doors?" The caller stated.

"Who the bloody hell are you and why are you calling me!?" Olivia responded.

"Tell me...do you feel safe Olivia?"

Something didn't set right with me. This one man threatening my sister. I watched as she hung up and went towards the door, inspecting the locks.

"Who called?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just some man making bloody pranks calls." She said as she was testing the lock on the door. "Do you think this lock is strong enough?"

"Locks should be strong. I'd be more concerned about the bloody door. When the door is locked, who knows if someone will bash into the door to force it open. It should be sturdy enough though. Nothing to really worry about."

She still seemed concerned and I didn't want her to know I was snooping on her phone call. So I just patted her back.

"It's gonna be okay Liv. I'll protect you."

"I know Cole. I-I'm just gonna go clean up our meals." She said nervously as she went up towards the kitchen. "And...I thought I'd let you know that I'm also making something sweet for later."

"Alright, I look forward to it."

As she left me, I immediately turned to my visor. I started to track the call that Olivia had.

"A grown man making prank calls. Let's see how safe you feel when I trace your call." I said to myself as I went out the door.

My visor traced the call and scanned for the location of the caller on the other end. As the scan was finished, the caller was close to me.

"So...over there?" I looked over in the direction where the scan told me the caller was.

I spotted the potential suspect as they started running down the street and got into a car.

"Dammit, he's on the move." I said as I scrambled to get into my car.

I turned the ignition on and started my pursuit of this mysterious caller. Flashbacks of what happened thirteen years ago started to fill my head again.

"I was afraid of this. Threats to my family...again." I muttered as I put in my hat and bandanna mask. "I won't let it happen again. No matter what."

I made a right turn as I kept the man in my sights. I saw a traffic light a block ahead with the potential opportunity I needed. I used my visor to hack into the traffic light and quickly disabled the device, causing the entire set of lights on this block shut off completely. I watched as the vehicle struggled to dodge the in coming cars before finally crashing into a brick wall. The man stepped out of the car and started to run into an alleyway.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I parked and chased after him on foot.

I ran as fast as I could in pursuit of him as he dodged various pipes and crates that stood along the path. I vaulted over a set of containers as I activated a road block which caused him to change his path. He turned left which led deeper into the alley. I slid under a few pipes and caused a mini explosion which caused the man to stumble to the ground. I quickly jumped towards a wall and ran across it until I was in front of him and cut him off. As he looked around for a way to escape. I run towards him and pin him against the concrete wall with my baton in hand. My free hand drew my pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Who ordered you to make that call?" I demanded.

He remained silent and stoic.

"Answer me!" I tightened my grip around his neck and started applying pressure to my baton.

"I just spoke to them on the phone and they just gave me the number to call. That's all I know, I swear." He stated.

I analyzed his expression and realized he was telling the truth. But I didn't release my grip on him.

""If I ever catch you threatening my family again, I will hunt you down to the end of this bloody earth and crush your head underneath my boot. Understand?" I threatened.

He gives me a simple nod before I bash his head with my baton, knocking him out.

"If you can't answer my question, then maybe your conversation can." I said to myself as I hacked into his phone with my visor and clicked on a conversation with an unknown caller.

"So we have a deal?"

"Hell yes, you are paying me this much to just make a simple call?" The caller replied. "Olivia Baker right? I'll mention the locks like you said. But...this feels wrong."

"That's the point." The conversation ends.

The voice on the other end sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. I felt anger surge within me.

"Someone payed this asshole to harass Olivia. Who the bloody hell would pay for something like this? And why did the voice on the other end sound so familiar?" I had many questions that needed answered. Perhaps I'll need to do some more digging into this. Suddenly, I felt a gun press up against my head.

"Hold it right there. Don't you move a muscle now ya hear?" I heard a thick British accent come from behind me.


	5. Unusual Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Olivia received a strange call from an unknown stranger, Nexus follows the caller until they meet in a back alley. After showing the caller that he meant business, Nexus found a barrel of a gun at the back of his head. Who could it be?

**_Hibana's POV (Earlier)_ **

I opened the door to Harry's office just as he looked up at me.

"Good to see you Yumiko." He said to me.

"You called for me sir?" I asked.

"Ah yes. Please sit down. There was something I wanted to discuss with you and you alone."

I went over and sat down in the chair. Harry glanced over at me as I sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Nexus." He stated.

"What specifically about him?" I asked curiously.

"Well, remember how I was talking about how he would make a great addition to Rainbow?" He asked me as I nodded. "Well, I've been working with the MI6 to track him down. One of their best agents managed to track him in the city and I was going to send you to try and track him."

"And you want me to try and convince him to join?"

"Precisely."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why me of all people?"

"Don't you have personal ties with Nexus?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then I would assume it be easier to approach him."

"Am I doing this alone?"

"You can ask two other operators to assist you if you'd like."

"Yes sir." I nod.

"Good. Let me know what happens." He said before I stood up and left the room.

As I left, my mind drifted off as to who I think should go help me find and attempt to recruit Cole. The SAS operators would be the easy picks, but I wasn't completely sure who would be viable. Mark? No, I don't think his brashness would help the situation. Seamus? I don't need him getting hot headed if Cole doesn't comply with joining. Mike? Knowing his relationship with Cole, he would just make things worse and the conversation would end upon arrival. James? While his recklessness could be a liability, I believe he has the best chance of the four to reach out to Cole. Then there is Masaru, but he is probably too busy watching anime and avoiding Grace's calls to leave his room. I also began to think of an old friend who would've been a great choice to bring.

"If only you were in Rainbow Keiko." I said quietly.

Suddenly, I felt myself bump into someone and fall to the ground. I looked over to see that I bumped into Sanaa. She rubbed her head as she glanced at me.

"Are you alright Yumiko? Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention." She said to me.

I blanked out for a moment as I thought about something. I remember Sanaa talking about how she met someone in the SAS named Cole. Was it the same one I know? And it sounded like they were good friends. Perhaps she could be a good person to bring?

"Yumiko?" She waves a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"W-What? Sorry, I blanked out." I replied.

"It's fine. Something on your mind?"

I thought about it for a moment and decided that I'll tell her.

"You know about the vigilante that's been appearing on the news lately?" I asked her.

"You mean Bloody Wolf?" She replied.

"No, the other vigilante."

"Oh, Nexus. What about him?"

"Well, Harry was sending me out to recruit the vigilante. And I was wondering if you wanted to help me try and recruit him?"

"I mean I will, but why are you asking me of all people?"

"Well, your a smart one Sanaa. I think you could handle the situation well. And besides, your outgoing personality could help us reach out to him."

"If you think I'll be helpful. When do we leave?"

"Very soon. Meet me at the front of the base in ten." I said before heading down to prepare for departure.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

"Why the bloody hell are we out here to recruit some bloody vigilante? What's so important about this guy that makes Harry so interested in him? And to get our bloody arses shot in return." James said out loud.

"Calm down James. How hard can it be?" Sanaa responded.

"Easy? I heard the stories about what happened at the stadium. A bloody blackout happened. This ain't gonna be easy Sanaa."

"Maybe unlike the three that got knocked out then, we try the more diplomatic approach. Maybe put the gun away this time?" She remarked.

Suddenly, there was a car that sped through the traffic light just ahead of us followed by another car. Me, James and Sanaa just glanced at each other.

"If I were a betting man, I think that would be our guy. Who's in on this?" James said.

"I doubt it, but sure." Sanaa responded.

"Just drive." I added.

"Better hold on then." He said as he started following the chase.

The chase lasted for several minutes when the traffic light ahead of us suddenly went out and one of the speeding cars tried dodging the ongoing traffic and crashed into a brick wall. James stopped the car along the curb as we waited for something to happen. We watched as a figure emerged from the wrecked car and started running into the back alley. Then we watched at the other car parked on the curve and went after the other man.

"What the bloody fuck is going on? Whoever shut off that traffic light just nearly killed us. I didn't sign up for this shite." James stated as I was getting irritated by his negativity.

"Just get out of the car and follow him. That might be our guy." I said in a frustrated tone as I stepped out of the car and started chasing after the two.

Both James and Sanaa started to follow after me as I crossed the chaos at the traffic light. I ran as fast as I could into the alleyway, vaulting and sliding over several sets of crates. I noticed a road block was up which blocked my way forward, so going right was my only option. I turn right and slid under a set of pipes before noticing both of the men in front of me, one of them being Cole. Cole had the other man pinned against the building with his baton against the mans neck and a pistol drawn at his head.

"Who ordered you to make that call?" I demanded.

I only watched as Cole interrogated the man. The man appeared to stay stoic and refused to talk.

"Answer me!" He tightened his grip around his neck and started applying pressure to the baton.

"I just spoke to them on the phone and they just gave me the number to call. That's all I know, I swear." He stated.

I saw James and Sanaa catch up with me as the three of us his behind some crates. Both were a little confused.

"What's going on?" James whispered.

"Nexus is interrogating that guy for something." Sanaa whispered back.

"Just wait for my signal." I whispered.

""If I ever catch you threatening my family again, I will hunt you down to the end of this bloody earth and crush your head underneath my boot. Understand?" He said as he knocked the guy out.

I was impressed by the interrogation as he could give Taina a run for her money. I noticed he stood there as he put away his weapons.

"If you can't answer my question, then maybe your conversation can." He said.

We waited several minutes as he just stood there, focused on the body. I was a little intrigued on what he was doing and wanted to go up to him to find out, but I held myself back. He looked up after a few moments.

"Someone payed this asshole to harass Olivia. Who the bloody hell would pay for something like this? And why did the voice on the other end sound so familiar?" He said to himself as I gave my comrades the signal and James went over and placed the barrel of his SMG-11 at Cole's head.

"Hold it right there. Don't you move a muscle now ya hear?"

He put his hands up and glanced at the three of us for a moment before speaking.

"What do you want with me?" He said harshly.

"Calm down Cole, we just want to talk with you." I replied as James and Sanaa gave me confused looks.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" James responded.

"Cole? You don't mean..." she looks at him with curiosity.

There was dead silence after Sanaa finished speaking. Both my comrades were looking at him with curiosity. A few moments passed until the next word was spoken.

"Fuck..." Cole said quietly.

James stepped in front of him.

"Remove the fuckin' bandanna. I want to see this." He said.

Cole sighed as he removed the bandanna from his face. James' eyes widened when he saw his best friends face under the bandanna.

"So it really is you. You've got some explaining to do mate."

"What do you want to know?" He sighed.

"So the one on the bloody news...that was you?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Even the blackout at the stadium and being able to take on Blackout, Lion and Blitz single handedly?"

He nods.

"I assume this is about John?"

"Why does it matter?" He starts walking away.

"Cause why else would you become a vigilante? It's dangerous business."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help." He continued to walk away.

"And what if you die? How do you think Olivia will react when she hears about your death on the news?"

He stayed silent for a moment and James seemed a little confused.

"Or does she not know about this?"

Cole nods in response as James shook his head. Me and Sanaa looked at each other in confusion.

"Good God Cole. Why did you not tell her?"

"I didn't want her to worry herself over me."

"Cole, she is your sister. She is always worried about you. You should've told her about this."

I saw Cole cross his arms in annoyance and his facial expression changed to a more annoyed look. James was about to speak again when Cole cut him off.

"This isn't her fucking problem James!" He shouted angrily at him.

I was speechless at the moment. I've never seen Cole like this before. James and Sanaa stared at Cole, unable to say anything.

"John was her brother too Cole. So it doesn't give you the right to lie to her about your whereabouts."

"I didn't want her to worry about me even more than she already does! I didn't want her to get involved in this mess. I don't want to lose another person I care about. If she died, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"If you died, what would Olivia do with herself? Hearing that her other brother died? It really hurt her. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"Cole..." I said quietly. "We can help you with all this. You don't have to do this alone."

He looked back at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry Yumiko. There are some things you have to do alone. And this is one of them for me." He starts walking away.

"There are some things you can't do alone Cole." James added.

"Please come with us Cole." Sanaa begged.

"Take care guys." He waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Cole..." I said quietly as he walked away.

"He has changed." Sanaa commented.

"People can change over time Sanaa. It's human nature." James added.

'This is something he can't do on his own. He will get himself killed without help from anyone and I don't want that to happen. As a close friend, I need to figure out how to reach out to him.' I thought to myself as the others started heading back to the car.

"Yumiko, are you coming?" Sanaa tapped my arm.

"Y-Yeah. I'm coming." I replied back as I followed her.


	6. Nexus Vs. The Bloody Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day after meeting several old friends, Cole's mind is still on the one who ordered the call to harass Olivia. Once he figures out a way to find the signal, Cole finds himself in the path of a potential enemy.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

Ever since last night, my mind's been lost in thought. I have so many questions that I want the answers to. Who was the one who ordered the call? And why did the voice sound so familiar to me yet the person just barely escapes my tongue?

"I need to get my mind off this shite." I said as I turned on the television.

The tv suddenly turned into a news broadcast. The screen was showing a broadcast of a guy draped in black armor and a red helmet shooting up several terrorists in a hospital with dual wielding pistols. There was one guy left as he shot at the mystery figure and knocked him to the ground. As the terrorist got closer, he gets tripped to the ground only for the mystery figure to bend his arm backwards enough to break the bone. The man then leaves the terrorist on the ground and leaves the room.

"The man caught on the footage is none other than the vigilante known as Bloody Wolf. After such a display, will London ever know peace?" The news anchor said as the screen switches to a new report and I turn off the television.

"Bloody hell Liv. Forgot to change the channel before you left didn't ya?" I said to myself as I remember the footage. "Seems like this Bloody Wolf is trying to compete with me. Though I must admit that helmet is the most edgelord thing I've ever seen."

I took out my phone and played the call again. The voice on the other end was taunting me. The voice sounded so familiar, but the identity escapes my mind. The more I thought about it, the more frustrated I became.

"My God, who are you!?" I shout out of frustration as I pound my fist into the table.

Knowing that I was getting nowhere, I began to hack into the call to trace the signal of the one who ordered the prank call. As I conducted the scan of the area, the scan came up with no trace of the callers location. Did this guy reroute his signal? To make it untraceable? This made my search much harder.

"Dammit, now what am I going to do?" I said out loud, thinking of all my possible options.

If I was someone who wanted to make my signal untraceable...where would I go to make that possible? I thought about it for a moment until a lightbulb clicked on in my head.

"A communications center of course. I could hack into the mainframe and upload a virus that will help uncover the reroute of the callers signal." I said to myself as I loaded a magazine into my pistol. "Alright, lets do this."

**_*Timeskip*_ **

**_Smoke's POV_ **

"Where is that little redhead at?" I said as I searched the base for Summer.

I continued to search the base until I found her talking to Lyra in the lounge area. Both of them looked up at me as I approached them.

"What is it this time James? Neither of us are interested in your flirting." Lyra said bluntly with an unenthused look.

"I'm not here to flirt with any of ya. I wanted to talk to Summer about something in private." I replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you two be so you can chat. I'll talk to you later Summer." Lyra got up and left as Summer turned towards me.

"What is it James?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...go meet your siblings? And maybe spend the day with them?" I answered a little nervously.

I saw her tense up and her hands started to shake. She started to stutter when she spoke.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'd like to go s-see them." She replied nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just nervous. And a little a-afraid of meeting them. W-What if they don't a-accept me?"

"Worry not little Summer. They should accept you."

"O-Okay. When do we leave?"

"I thought we'd go now." I got up from my seat and started heading to my car.

"Alright." She still felt tense as she stood up and followed me to my car.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

I pulled into the driveway and looked over at Summer. She was silent the entire ride down.

"Are ya good? Need to calm your nerves before we go in?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah. I should be fine." She felt a little more calm, but still a little nervous.

"Alright. Let's go." I got out of the car and started heading towards the house.

Summer followed close behind as I knocked on the door. I saw her shiver from the cold air as a breeze blew. I patted her back as the door opened revealing a woman in her late thirties. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and her brown colored eyes glanced over at me before a smile creeped onto her face.

"James?" She said to me.

"Hey Livi." I replied with the little pet name I give her as she hugs me.

"How long has it been? One year since I last saw ya?" She asked me as I returned the hug.

"I'd say around a year. Been way too busy with Rainbow so I haven't been able to visit ya and Cole. Speaking of, where is he?" I asked as the three of us entered the house.

"He's out doing errands. Why do you ask?" She asked as the three of us sat down.

"Just wonderin'. Probably would've been better if the both of you were home." She looked at me a little confused.

"What do you mean? And who is this little redhead? Your second adopted daughter?" She said rather jokingly.

"Not exactly. Summer if you'd please." I patted her back, signaling her to introduce herself.

I looked down at her and saw that her hands were shaking a little. It took her a moment to gain the courage to speak.

"H-Hello Olivia. I'm Summer. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Summer. I really like your name. It fits the color of your hair." She shook her hand.

I smiled a little as the two were talking with each other. Then I noticed Summer looking at the picture on the table of the three siblings.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, are these two your brothers?" Summer asked pointing at the two men in the picture.

"Yep, the one on the left is John and the one on the right is Cole. And of course there is me in the middle."

"Must be nice to have such a deep bond with each other. Especially given your upbringing. I-I know you, Cole and John had it rough when your parents went through a divorce when you were little and then hearing that your mother passed away years later." She states as Olivia gives her a suspicious look.

"How do you know about that when I just met you?" She said slightly annoyed. "Did you tell her James?"

"I swear on my life that I told her nothing about that." I responded.

"He is right. I know about it because...I did know your mother. Sorta." Summer said as she started searching her pocket for a photo and hands it to Olivia. "Maybe this will help me explain this."

"Oh wow. This is one of the only few photos I've ever seen of mum. She left when I was around four years old, so I barely remember her let alone what she looked like. Though who is the baby in this picture?"

"Olivia...that baby is me." Summer said as Olivia looked at her stunned by the revelation.

"T-This can't be. Mum only had three kids. T-There is no bloody way I have another sister. R-Right James?" She stuttered her words.

"Olivia...please read the back of the photo. It will...explain everything." Summer said to her.

She turned over the photo and there was some writing on the back. It read:

_My little Summer,_

_If or when you read this then I've passed away leaving you alone in this world when I never wanted to... But you'll still have family to fill that void, find Mike Baker, your father..._

_Love,_

_Hannah Baker_

Olivia sat there speechless, still shocked over this sudden discovery. It took her a bit to process this information as she looked at both me and Summer.

"My god...so we had a little sister this entire time?" She said quietly.

"I-I can go if you want." She starts to get up before Olivia stops her.

"It's fine, stay. I just...don't know what to say. It's a little hard to believe that I have a little sister that I haven't known about. Not sure how Cole is gonna react to this." She said before she looked at me. "It surprises me that you haven't really said a word James."

"Well I know this conversation is all about you two, so I just decided to keep my mouth shut." I responded.

"I'm kinda proud of you James. You used your head for once." She smiled.

"Kinda proud? Not overly proud?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? You want a cookie or something?" She responded sarcastically.

"Perhaps." I smirked a little.

"Unfortunately for you I didn't make any for you." She laughed a little before looking back at Summer. "Wow, your resemblance to mum is strong." She states as Summer smiled a little.

"Thank you" She replied. "I'm also in Rainbow with James."

"Really? Someone as cute as you doesn't look like they would be in the military little red." Olivia said as Summer looked away embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah." She got up and left the room for a moment. I looked over at Olivia.

"Summer is a nice woman with a childlike innocence. She was worried that you weren't gonna accept her." I explained.

"I figured as much. Given that me and her never met before. But wow...I never expected this. That...I have a little sister." She explain.

"I know it's a lot to take in Livi. Just know I'm always here for ya okay?"

"Are you flirting with me James?" A smile creeped onto her face as she tried not to laugh.

"Maybe." I smirked a little.

"Ahem." We heard coming from the other side of the room where Summer was standing innocently. "Don't mind me. Please do carry on."

Olivia looked away with an embarrassed blush. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Anyways, I was wondering if we could spend some time with ya and Cole today. Thought it would've been nice for you two and Summer to get to know each other."

"I don't mind at all. Just need to get wait for Cole to come home. Then I'll make us something special." She responded.

"Trust me lass, Olivia is a great cook. You'll really like anything she makes." I said to Summer.

"Sounds delightful." She responded before my phone began to ring.

I took out my phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt you during your time off James, but I've got an urgent mission that needs your attention." Harry responded.

"What's going on?" I replied.

"It seems that there has been a breach in a communications center down in London. My best guess is that it has to be Nexus. Terrorists wouldn't go for a communications center."

"Who's going besides me?"

"Cryo, Buck, Sledge and Caveira. I'll send Buck, Sledge and Caveira to the communications center and meet up with you."

"On it sir." I hung up as I turned to Olivia. "Sorry Livi. We're needed at the moment. But don't worry, we'll be back after."

"Okay. I'll see you later James, little red." She said as me and Summer started heading out.

As we left the house, Summer started to speak.

"She is really nice."

"Yep, she really is." I responded.

"Explains why you like her." She said which made me blush a little.

"Can it!" I say defensively.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But for real, does that mean you'll become my brother in law?"

"Summer!"

"Alright, Alright I'll stop."

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I move myself against a wall and peeked down the corridor to check if the coast was clear. Several armed guards roamed the halls as I quickly moved my head back behind cover as I waited for them to pass by.

"Find anything?" One of the guards asked the others.

"No. Are you sure there was a breach?" Another responded.

"There have been several reports of guards appearing dead across the facility."

"Could it have been Nexus?"

"Perhaps, or it could've been someone else. Keep looking." One said as the guards left to another corridor.

I waited a few seconds before moving forward. I passed several offices until I stumbled onto the security chief's office. I hid myself from the view of the room and the hallway as activated my visor and started scanning the office through the security camera inside. The security chief sounded like he was having a conversation with one of his guards over the phone. I hope he doesn't mind if I were to hack into his computer and gain access to the mainframe from his computer.

The computer had a somewhat challenging firewall to pass through, but I managed to hack through it. Soon I had access to the entire mainframe under my thumb. I begin to upload my virus into the mainframe which should allow me to find the signal and location of the one who ordered the prank call. That is if everything goes according to plan of course. I watch as the upload was in progress.

" _Thirty percent...forty five percent...come on, come on. Hurry up._ " I said to myself rather impatiently.

As the upload reached eighty percent, the security chief turned around and noticed the virus being uploaded.

"Shit, someone is hacking in. I want you to lock down the place. Find the hacker!" He said sounding very panicked into the phone as the upload completed.

" _Gotcha now._ " I said as I downloaded the data onto my visor. " _Now I need to just escape undetected. And destroy all traces of evidence that I was here. I should start by wiping the virus from the mainframe and jamming all communications throughout the building._

As I started wiping the virus off of the mainframe, several voices filled my ears as I peered over the corner to see the situation. There were several men dressed in brown cloaks and white masks all attacking a man dressed in black with a red helmet or Bloody Wolf as I recognized him a moment after. He shoot both his pistols into one man, then another and pushed the last guy into the wall and held him there.

"Tell me, where is Nick Edwards!?" He demanded.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He remained stoic as Bloody Wolf slammed him into the wall.

"Don't even try your stoic bullshit. Last chance. Answer the question." He placed one of his pistols against his head.

" _He wants to find Nick? Not on my watch. The only one who should kill Nick is me._ " I said to myself as I pulled out my pistol and shot Bloody Wolf's hand.

When the bullet connected, it grazed across the gauntlet and caused him to drop the pistol. He then glares over at me.

"Alright then motherfucker. Allons-y." (Let's go) He said as he cracked his knuckles.

I holster my pistol as Bloody Wolf starts rushing towards me. He throws a jab at me as I strafe a little to the left of his jab and I landed a punch to his helmet. I go in for another punch as he blocks my strike and started to move back with each strike I made. A few seconds passed when I made a left hook that connected with his neck and caused him to stagger back.

"Motherfucker." He says as he regains his balance.

I go for another punch when he catches my strike and locks my arm. I try to escape the lock just as he elbows me three times before I knee him in the stomach.

"Fuckin' hell." He stated before staggering back again.

I go in for several strikes to his waist as each blow connects and then I send a strike to his neck, backhand him and then send another punch to the gut which causes him to stagger back in pain. I try to punch him again as I miss and he latched onto my arm and locked it tightly. In response I elbow his neck twice as he elbows me back which sent me forward a little. No time passed as I turn around when he kicks me in the leg, then the side of my head and then a spinning kick to my stomach.

" _Damn, this guy doesn't throw his punches._ " I think to myself.

I give him no time to rest as I rush towards him and retaliated with a punch to the neck, then the head and then have him a spinning back-fist to the head which sent him towards an electrical control box attached to the wall and hacked into it which caused the device to explode and send him flying back towards me. As he was sent towards me, I uppercutted him which knocked him to the ground.

"Come on Wolf, get your head in the game." He said quietly as he kiped up.

I used my visor to scan the area for anything I could use against him. I saw sprinklers above me and then looked at the vigilante.

"Sorry mate, don't blame me for what happens next." I said as I hacked into the sprinkler system and activated them.

As he was distracted by the sprinkler system, I pulled out my baton and managed to sneak behind him. Then I whacked him in the leg and then wrapped my baton around his neck in an attempt to choke him out. He tried to resist my action, but he passed out after several seconds as I released my grip and let him fall to the ground out cold.

Once I knew I won the fight, I saw the virus was deleted from the mainframe and I had no reason to stay. I activated a blackout through the whole building as I started rushing towards the exit, making sure to stay undetected.

**Smoke's POV**

I carefully traversed the hallways with both Summer and Buck in tow. The sprinkler system had stopped as we carefully moved through the dark room. Buck had a flashlight on the barrel of his gun when he saw something in the distance.

"Guys, I think I see something over there." He rushes over to the spot he was referring to.

"What could it be?" Cryo asked him.

"I don't know yet. I need to get a closer look."

As the three of us approached the spot Buck was wanting to check out, the flashlight shined on a bright red helmet. I knelt down and examined what was lying there. Closer inspections revealed that what was lying here was the vigilante, Bloody Wolf. He was out cold, but was still alive.

"Bloody hell. What is he doing here out cold?" I asked my comrades.

"I don't know. But here before us is one of the vigilantes running around England." Cryo responded.

"Should we take him back with us?" Buck asked me.

"Yeah. We can interrogate him and see what happened here." I responded. "Contact the others and alert them of our discovery."

"Copy that." Cryo said as me and Buck picked up Bloody Wolf and started carrying him back.


	7. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Bloody Wolf at the communications center, Nexus was able to trace the signal of the unknown caller and follow the trail to find out who was threatening his family. Meanwhile, Rainbow had captured Bloody Wolf and interrogates him as we speak.

**Nomad's POV**

"You'd better fucking tell us everything you know desgraçado." (Bastard) Taina said to Bloody Wolf as she punched him in the face.

"Listen here lady, I'm not scared of you or your face paint. So how about you take your techniques and skull face paint and fuck off?" He responded to her as he wiped the blood off his lip.

As I watched Taina practically making no progress in the interrogation, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Sanaa, What's going on?" Lyra asked me.

"Just the interrogation of that vigilante we caught recently. Though Taina really isn't making any progress. " I responded.

"Is that so?" She said before she just suddenly gazed at the interrogation, her eyes seemed glued onto the vigilante.

"Hello? You still with us Lyra?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

She said nothing as she entered the interrogation room and both Taina and the vigilante looked over at her.

"What are you doing in here?" Taina asked her.

"Take five Taina. I'll take it from here." She responded.

"But-"

"No buts. I said I'll take it from here. Besides, he isn't scared by your techniques." She stated as Taina let out a frustrated sigh and left the room.

I just watch as Lyra sits down in the chair across from him.

"So how have you been?" She asked him very casually.

"Well I've been dandy. My neck hurts, my stomach makes me want to vomit and that skull faced woman was beating the shit out of me. And now here you are talking to me when I'm expecting you to slap the shit out of me." He responded.

"Well, I mean I could. If you want that." Lyra replies.

"Do I look like I want to get slapped right now?"

"Fair point. So mind telling me what you've been doing for the past four years? And why you look more like an edgelord than you already do?"

"Shut up. But very well, I'll tell you everything."

"Good." She rested her head on her hand, waiting for him to continue.

"Well as you know, I've been searching for someone. A fellow associate of mine...and a dear friend to Tina. A man by the name of Shadow. As I was searching for him in Jerusalem, I was ambushed by a group of strange individuals and was captured due to their overwhelming numbers. I overheard them that they were going to take me to a place known as Masyaf, but then they shipped me off to Scotland because they didn't want two assassins in the same area which really confused me."

"Masyaf? As in the city or the castle?" Lyra asked him.

"Most likely the castle. Seems like they were setting up a headquarters there."

"What do they mean by assassins?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Perhaps just a mistake of identity."

"Also about these strange individuals...what did they look like?"

"They wore normal clothing like any of us, though they did wear some strange cross somewhere on their clothes like they were from the fucking Templar Knights back during the Crusades."

"Did they look middle Eastern?"

"Not really. Just like any other bloke you'd find in America or England. Anything else you'd like to ask me princess?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why didn't you come back to anyone and instead became the Bloody Wolf?"

"I don't know. Guess I thought if I did return to you or Tina or Sébastian that I wouldn't have been the same man any of you had known."

**_A/N: The Cole at this part isn't Renegade. It's a completely different character._ **

"Cole, don't horseshit me. You are the same man that I knew all those years ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not sure. I know so." She said with a little sass as she crosses her legs.

"Don't sass me Black Rose." He retorted.

"There he is." She smirked at his response.

"So what's the verdict? Am I going to become your prisoner or what?"

"Don't be a doofus Cole, join Rainbow. We can help you with your search."

"Alright alright, I guess I'll join. Now can you get me out of these damn cuffs?"

"Sure thing, Wolfie." She said as she went to remove his cuffs.

"You did not just call me that." He looked up at her.

"Oh yes I did~" she sang a little as she removed his cuffs.

I chuckled a little bit at their interactions. It was quite amusing if I say so myself. Then I saw Wolf glare over at me.

"Tu n'as rien entendu. Comprendre?" (You heard nothing. Understand?)

"Oui monsieur." (Yes sir). I responded.

"Well, glad I made the assumption that you knew French." He said to me as I caught him staring at my fingers.

"I see you staring at my fingers. You could just ask."

"Let me guess, frostbite?"

"How did you know?" I said a little surprised.

"Trust me, I've lived in cold climates my entire life. I know what frostbite looks like."

"Damn, you are really smart."

"So people say." He said as I left the room.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

"Bloody hell." I said as I was applying ice to the bruises Bloody Wolf gave me.

"What happened brother? You're hurt." Olivia asked me as she went over to me and placed her hand in the ice to apply a little pressure.

"It's nothing Liv. Just got into a little scuffle." I responded.

"You need to be more careful Cole. You might've been in the SAS, but you aren't invincible."

"I know. I'll be more careful next time." I smiled at her a little.

"Good. Oh by the way, I had an interesting visitor today."

"Who was it?"

"It was James. And he brought a woman named Summer with him."

"You're not getting jealous now aren't you?" I teased a little.

"What? No I'm not. James wouldn't like me that way." She blushed a little.

"Relax, I was only playing with ya. Anyway, what's so important about this Summer girl?"

"She's...our little sister. That we've never met." She replied.

"Uh huh, real funny Liv." I replied, not believing what she said.

"But I'm being serious Cole. She really is our little sister." She replied as I started to get frustrated.

"How can you be so sure Liv? It's been twenty nine years since our mother died. And she didn't have another child when she left after the divorce. And now someone just comes to our doorstep and claims to be our little sister? Why didn't we hear about this until now?"

"I don't know Cole. But she came in with very convincing evidence. She looked very similar to mum. Red hair, very similar eyes and she also came in with a picture that had a message on the back from mum saying to find Mike whom was her real father. It seems very convincing."

"Okay...where is she and James now?"

"James said they had a mission to do for Rainbow, but they said they would be back after they finished."

"Very well. Guess I'll see for myself when they return." I said I got up.

"Wait, Cole. Rest. Let those injuries heal."

"I'll be fine Liv. Is there anything you need me to do? Any errands to run?" I asked her, hoping she'd give me a reason to go out and chase after the clue I found.

"Um...I mean I do need some things from the store. It appears that I need more to accommodate enough for both James and Summer as well as you and me."

" _Perfect._ " I thought to myself. "I'll go get what you need okay?"

She looked at me with a very concerned look.

"I'll be fine sis." I smiled a little.

"Okay. Let me write down everything I need for you to pick up." She quickly wrote down a list and handed it to me.

"Alright, I'll be back as quick as I can." I said before heading out. As I closed the door, I immediately put on my visor and scanned the location of the signal. "Let's see where you are now."

Several seconds had passed when one little dot appeared on the map of the region. It took me a moment to think of the exact location of the signal.

"Let's see...appears to be an apartment complex within King's Cross. Several blocks down...wait a minute. This location feels all too familiar." I said as I went to my car and started driving to the location.

As I drove to the location of the signal, several thoughts began to cloud my mind. What if this was a trap? And why would this guy threaten my family? Several questions that I want the answers to...and I was about to find the answers to.

"So this guy threatens my family and now with the way his signal bounce makes it seem like he wanted me to find him. He knew exactly how to get my attention. Fine...I'll take the bait."

I eventually arrived at the place the scan led me to. I stepped out of the car and made my way over to the complex. Finding the buildings security router in the back alley, I hacked into the device with hopes of finding the one behind the call.

Several minutes of hacking passed when my visor broke through the firewall and the hack took me to one of the rooms inside the building. The room was empty and sapped of human life though nothing out of the ordinary. Only a single phone laid on the table in the room.

"What the hell?" I was confused as to where the signal took me.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring and buzz. I hacked into the phone and answered the call. Then, I heard a voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"I knew you'd find me eventually. You were always one for a mystery. How are you Cole?"

"Felix Walker...why are you threatening my family?" I said angrily as I remember the voice.

"Now, now is that the greeting I get after all this time? Come on Cole, it's been years since we last saw each other." He replied.

"Answer the question." I demanded. "Why are you threatening my family?"

"Christ, always the protective brother aren't ya? To get your attention. Why else would I?"

I felt anger fill throughout my body as he spoke. Here I am talking to one of the men who was involved in John's death and now he threatens my sister just to get my attention. What does he want from me?

"What do you want from me Felix? Why did you bring me here?" I said with frustration.

"Christ Cole, won't you loosen up for once? I'm here to help you."

"How can you of all people help me?"

"Really simple. You want answers as to what happened that day and I happen to know you hit a wall. Your only lead was Nick when you encountered him at the stadium." He explained as I was a little shocked. "Don't be so surprised now. Did you really think your actions as Nexus wouldn't have gone noticed? You don't need to hide it from me Cole."

I didn't know what to say. Was it really that easy to figure it out?

"However, I do bring you some good news. I happen to have a lead that could potentially help your search."

"And in exchange you want me to help you with something?" I said unamused.

"Precisely. Consider it a fair exchange."

"And why should I trust you? Might I remind you that you were involved in his death? Who knows if you were the one who shot him."

"That is true. You have every right to not trust me. But you've hit a brick wall mate with no leads on the culprit. Meanwhile I could help you out, but only if you help me."

"This was a waste of time. You've got nothing I need." I said in anger.

"W-Wait! We aren't done here!" He sputtered out as I ended the call.

Suddenly, I heard a lot of noise coming from behind me. I quickly hid behind cover and started to investigate what was going on.

"Looks like there is a new target out there! Drop what you are doing and find them!" I heard as I looked peeked over the railing.

" _Shit, must've triggered an alarm. I need to find a way out of here. I don't want to kill any of these cops."_ I say to myself as I load a magazine into my MP5K. " _But I will if I have to._ "

I hack into the security cameras around the apartment complex to get a birds eye view of the area. There are two ways into the back alley and cops have blocked off both sides. I also notice an entrance to a parking garage off to the east exit. That shall be my escape route, but I need to deal with the cops on that side before heading down that way.

Several snipers were scattered across several rooftops, but they were standing next to several junction boxes. I use my visor to cause each junction box to explode as I hear the screams of those that were caught in the blast.

" _One...two...three snipers. That covers aerial support._ "

Several cops were approaching me as I took out a frag grenade and lobbed it over the railing and hit the police car. The vehicle blew up sending bits of shrapnel in each direction killing two along with the three that died from the explosion. Bullets started to hit the railing from both the west and east side as I carefully and swiftly swap railings which allowed me to shoot three more with my SMG. The east end was clear as I caused a blackout to cover my escape.

"What the bloody hell!? Find him!" They shout as they moved into the alley.

I quickly vaulted over the railing and entered the parking garage, running as fast as I could away from the area. I hacked into my car and guided it over to me. Then I entered the vehicle and started driving away. My mind then drifted off to the call with Felix.

"Why would he want to threaten Liv to get my attention? The last time we spoke was...thirteen years ago. And now he just reappears out of nowhere with a lead on the events that day? Felix can't be trusted." I said before my phone started to ring. I answered the call and switched it to speaker. "Hello?"

"Cole?" I heard on the other end.

"Y-Yumiko?" I stuttered, a little surprised to hear her voice.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon after finding out about who was the one behind the threat to his sister, Cole suddenly receives a call. Once he answered the call, it was his old friend from back when he was in the SAS, Yumiko Imagawa.

**_Hibana's POV_ **

I could tell that he was surprised to hear my voice on the end of the call.

"I wasn't...uh expecting you to call. D-Did you need something Yumiko?" He asked me.

"I was wanting to ask you if you wanted to uh...meet up? Face to face?" I nervously asked him.

He was quiet for a little while and my nerves only increased.

"If you don't want to...then that's fine." I said into the phone.

"No, it's okay Yumiko. Where would you like to meet up?" He replied as I smiled a little.

"I know a little place we could meet. It's a little coffee shop that I've been going to recently. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Alright, Yumiko...I'll be there. I'll see you soon." He said before he hung up. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands press down on my shoulders.

"So who was that you were talking to?" I looked over my shoulder to see my good friend, Tina.

"Just an old friend of mine. I thought that we should meet up since we haven't seen each other face to face for a while." I responded.

"An old friend of yours? Mind filling me in?" She went over and sat down across from me.

"It's someone I met roughly thirteen to fourteen years ago. The SAT at the time was a part of a joint operation with the SAS. And after the mission, he stayed in Japan for a year with us and that's where our friendship truly blossomed."

"Ooh, so it's a guy then? Looks like somebody has a crush." She teased which led me to giving her a small glare.

"Shut up. I don't have a crush on him." I responded as I turn away with a slight red tint. "Don't you have a crush on the new guy? The CSIS agent?"

"I did develop feelings for him at one point. Small feelings though. He helped me cope with the loss of my best friend...the one that I do have feelings for." Her smile turned to a frown.

"Right...I'm sorry for bringing your best friend up. It must've been really hard for you having to hear the news." I said to her.

"It's alright Yumiko. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. It's just I miss him...a lot." She said as she looked over in the distance. I did too and saw the new recruit with both Lyra and Erik. "Besides I think he's really taken a liking to Lyra over there."

I nod after she spoke. I felt bad for the predicament she was in. She lost the man she loved several years ago on a mission and now she can't seem to find love at all. Then again, I might be in a similar predicament as her.

"Well, I know you probably really want to meet that friend of yours. So I'll stop holding you up. I'll see you later Yumiko."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Tina." I replied as I got up.

"And have fun Yumiko."

"I will Tina." I replied as I left.

I still felt really bad for her. I really hope that her mental state hasn't taken a turn for the worst. I don't know what it feels like to lose someone really close to you and I hope I don't have to experience that ever. I decided to not tread that thought any further and focused my attention onto my meeting with Cole as I got dressed in different clothes and went out towards the spot I said we would meet.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I looked up at the sign to see if I was at the right place as I tried to find a parking spot. I followed the coordinates Yumiko sent me, so I was pretty sure I made it to the right place. I stepped out of the car and made my way inside the shop and looked around for Yumiko. I went over to one of the employees.

"Have you seen a woman that came in here not too long ago? Short black hair and Japanese?" I asked him.

"Yeah, someone like that came in here a little while ago. She should be sitting at one of the tables in the back." He pointed towards the back.

" _Figured as much. You always preferred to be secluded in public places._ " I said to myself. "Thank you sir."

I made my way to the back of the shop, passing several tables and both waiters and waitresses alike busy serving customers left and right. As I reached the very back set of tables, I saw Yumiko looking down at her phone. She noticed my presence and looked up at me with a warm smile.

"You made it." She smiled.

"Of course I would." I replied as I sat down across from her. "Honestly Yumiko, I've been wanting to meet up with you for quite some time now. But I knew you were in Rainbow and I...just thought you wouldn't have had time to meet up with someone like me." I said as I felt her softly smack my cheek.

"Cole...you can just call me Yumi. And what do you mean by I wouldn't have time to meet up with you? You are my best friend. I'd always figure out a way." She gave me a cute smile that made me chuckle a little. "Besides...I've been wanting this meeting to happen for a while too. So much I want to ask you."

Ask away Yumi." I replied as a waiter brought us drinks. I looked over at Yumi with a confused look only for her to reply with a little smile.

"I already ordered us drinks. Thought you'd like this." She stated before taking a drink. "Anyway, how's my best friend doing? I've heard a lot has happened over the last thirteen years according to James."

I was a little hesitant to tell her about John's death as well as the fact that I quit the SAS. This was something I didn't want her to get involved in. But after looking into her eyes and seeing the concern in them, I finally decided to tell her.

"Yes, a lot has happened. Do you remember John? My older brother?" I asked her as she nods. "Well...he died thirteen years ago." I looked down as I felt the touch of her hand on mine.

"I don't know what to say Cole...I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. It must've been hard to cope with John not being there."

"Yeah, it's been very hard. On me and especially Liv. She didn't take the news well the next day. She was crying up a storm later that night when James went to go comfort her. As for me, it's been rough but I've managed...so far at least." I whispered the last part as I take a sip from my drink, amazed by the taste.

I saw Yumi get up from her chair and walk over to me. She then knelt down and hugged me. I was surprised at first, but I ended up gratefully returning the hug. I felt like I needed one after talking about that.

"Aww, I'm sorry Cole. You shouldn't have had to experience that. Losing someone close to you like that. Remember that if you need anything and I mean anything, I'm always here for you. Okay?" She explained as she started stroking my hair a little which made a slight blush appear on my face.

"Y-Yeah, I've known that for a while Yumi. And I appreciate that." I replied as she backed away.

"That's good to hear." She got up and sat back down in her chair. "So what happened after that day?"

"After John died, I decided to leave the SAS so I could be with Liv. I was concerned that those that killed him might've gone after her next, so I wanted to be there to protect her." I replied as I saw her smile.

"And he was the reason you became Nexus?"

I nod.

"Yeah. It was hard for me to abandon the military life and I was hellbent on vengeance, so I decided to become the vigilante everyone knows as Nexus. Killing two birds with one stone really."

"And Olivia doesn't know about you being Nexus right?" She asked as I replied with a nod.

"Correct. I knew she was worried about me in the SAS, so I didn't want her to worry about me doing all of this. I just wanted her to be safe."

"Cole...it probably would've been better if you had told her. What if you were to die all of a sudden? How do you think she would feel then? She'd be heartbroken over the fact that she lost both her brothers." She explained as I started to feel guilty.

"I know Yumi...it's just...I don't want her to get involved in all this. Sure it's just as much her problem as mine, but I don't know what I'd do with myself if she were to get killed. I just thought it is best if I kept her out of this." I replied as she touched my hand again.

"I understand Cole...but it really hurt her more if you were to die and she didn't even know about it. You aren't invincible. None of us are. And you aren't in this all alone. Please let Rainbow help you...let me help you. It hurts me seeing you do all of this alone." I saw the concerned look in her eyes again as I turn my head away for a little.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but this is something that I think is better if I do it alone. I...I just don't want to lose anyone else I care about. After John...no one else."

"Cole..." She said quietly.

I glanced over st her again as she gave me a sad expression on her face. It made me feel a little guilty about all this. But I didn't want her getting involved and then die because of me. That was the last thing I would want for her. I touch her hand as she glanced over at me again.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I understand your concerns you have for me, but it's just that you getting involved is the last thing I want for you. I just don't want you to die on my account and I lose my best friend. I couldn't live with that on my conscious." I said apologetically as she gave me a shy smile.

"I understand Cole. It's just it hurts seeing you do all of this alone without anyone to assist you. But I'm glad you talked with me about it. Just remember that I'm always here for you okay?"

"Yeah...I know Yumi. And if you ever need me, I'm always here for you too. Never forget that."

"I won't Cole...I won't." She gave me a cute smile.


	9. A Strange Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after Cole Baker had met up with one of his closest friends, SAT operative Keiko Uesugi is called to action when there have been reports of terrorist activity in Japan.

**_Kasai's POV_ **

I overheard on the intercom that I was to report to the briefing room. A mission now of all times? I was going to spend the day with Aya, my little sister. I sigh a little as I made my way over to the briefing room and waited for the briefing to begin.

"Sorry for the sudden call, but this is very urgent. An agent from the PSIA reports of terrorist activity just outside of Tokyo. The agent also states that the terrorists have set up their base inside of an old abandoned chemical plant. Reports claim they are either trying to get their hands on dangerous chemicals or they're using the plant to conduct some kind of experiment. That's why I'm sending you four along with the PSIA agent who supplied us with this intel." The commander explains to us.

"And who would that agent be?" Aki asked him.

"That would be me." I heard a familiar voice reply as they stepped into the room. "Takeda Nakamura, or you could just call me Tsukuyomi, at your service." He does a formal bow.

" _Tsuku?_ " I say to myself as I saw that my cousin was working with us on this mission.

"Oh, so we are working with royalty?" Kenji responded as he returned the gesture to Takeda. "Kenji Maeda. It's an honor to work with you."

"Likewise Kenji-san. And you too Aki-san and Ejiro-san." Takeda replies as the other two bow before looking at me as I give a respectful bow.

"Anyways, the mission is to extract the chemicals from the location in question and eliminate the terrorists in the building. You five will be leaving in ten minutes. Dismissed." The commander stated as all of us left to go prepare for the mission. As I left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How are you Keiko?" Takeda asked me. "It's been a while since I last got to talk to you face to face."

"Nothing much. You know, the usual. Just doing my job. What about you?" I replied.

"Just the usual routine. Father tries to get me to marry someone, I refuse, he gets frustrated with me, rinse and repeat." I chuckled a little at his response as he raises his eyebrow at my response. "What's so funny?"

"You're a grown man now Tsuku, you'd think he'd let you decide who you want to marry when you're thirty-eight years old." I said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah...I thought so too. It surprises me Uncle Daizō doesn't try to get you and Aya married. Though I suppose it's better to let you two decide who you two want to marry. You two are grown women now." He shrugged.

"That's true. But I know I'm not ready to marry let alone date someone."

"What makes you say that? Didn't you have feelings for that one SAS guy that worked with you and Yumiko-san thirteen years ago. Wasn't his name-" He said before a red tint appeared on my face and quickly covered his mouth.

"We don't talk about that." I whispered to him before uncovering his mouth. "Besides, he's gone now and I doubt I'll ever see him again. So I've moved on."

"Whatever you say, cousin. Anything can happen." He said as the two of us went to go retrieve our gear.

**_*Timeskip*_ **

We eventually arrived at the compound that our intel was directing us to. I load a magazine into my pistol before holstering it, hoping that I wasn't going to have to use it. The ideal strategy is to enter in, extract the chemicals and then escape undetected. No engagement with the enemy or any blood that is spilled. Or worst-case scenario, try to keep kills to a minimum. I look over at the others as Kenji and Aki step out of the truck and went to the back to alert the rest of us.

"Alright, the mission is a go dōshi." Kenji says to us as he takes out his ballistic shield from the back of the truck. (comrades)

The rest of us step out and retrieved our equipment. And like always, I look back and check to see if I didn't leave anything. Both a primary and sidearm? Check. Spare magazines? Check. Grenades? Check. I felt someone tapping my shoulder as I turn around to see who it was.

"Come on Keiko, we are waiting for you." Aki said to me.

"Right. Just checking to see if I had everything. Does Kenji actually have his spare magazines this time?" I replied a little sarcastically.

"Hey Kenji! Did you remember to grab your spare magazines!?' She asked him.

"Hey! That was only one time!" He said defensively. "But yes, I've got them this time."

"It might've been one time, but you almost got me and you killed," Ejiro added.

"But we're not dead now aren't we?" He retorted back.

"Cut it out you two. Let's just do our job and then go home." Aki tried to break up the two's argument.

"Nōtarin..." Ejiro mutters under his breath as he starts moving towards the plant as Aki and Kenji follow suit. (Dumbass)

"Quite the teammates you've got there don't you?" Takeda said to me.

"Yeah...quite the handful." I responded back. "But they are really good friends. Some I can trust my life with even if they don't appear like they can."

"I'll take your word for it cousin. Now let's go." He said as he went after them.

"Right." I said as I followed him.

The area was surprisingly quiet when we approached the plant...too quiet. I felt a little uneasy as we reached the door of the plant. Kenji opened the door and then looked back at us.

"I'll take point. Aki, you cover our six. Keiko and Ejiro, you two will move up with me and provide cover fire when necessary. As for you Takeda-san....you can...." Kenji said to us as he tried thinking of something for Tsuku to do.

"Don't worry about me. I can go by myself and scout ahead." He responded as my three comrades looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Good luck." Aki said as he motioned for Kenji to enter the building and Takeda had left us to go on his own.

As we entered the plant, I kept to the walls and the shadows, trying to stay out of sight as my team moves up the hallway. Kenji remained several feet ahead of us as Ejiro looked around for any signs of hostile life around us. I kept my eyes forward as I quietly shuffled against the wall and kept my sidearm close to my side.

As we continued down the hall, I suddenly felt the wall behind me vanish out of thin air. I did all I could to try and keep my balance, but more weight was being applied back towards the wall and was enough for me to fall back down a trap door in the wall. All my comrades looked in my direction as I started to fall back. Aki tried to rush over to me and grab my hand, but she was a split second too late as I fell into the trap door and found myself sliding down.

"Keiko! What's going on!? Are you okay?!" I heard Kenji shout through the coms.

"She fell through the wall nōtarin! Does she appear to be okay!?" Ejiro retorted back. (Dumbass)

"Calm down you two. We'll find her. She couldn't have been taken too far from our current location. We just need to do some searching." Aki explained, trying to diffuse the argument.

"Everything okay on your end?" I heard Takeda whisper over the coms as the connection was starting to fade.

"Keiko became separated from the rest of us." Kenji responded.

"Why did none of you stay with her!?" He said very harshly.

"Relax, we were all together and suddenly a trap door triggered and then suddenly she was falling through the trap door. We all tried to grab her and pull her back up, but we were too late." Ejiro added.

"Dammit, I thought that area was clear of traps. I should've done a better scan." Takeda said frustratedly. "Please just find her."

"Understood," Aki replied as the coms suddenly faded into static.

After a little, the trap had brought me to the ground as I fell down to the ground upon impact. My pulse started to calm down after the shock of sudden events.

"Dammit..." I whispered as I pulled myself up and looked around the area.

The surrounding area was dark...very dark. And the only sound I heard was the sound of water hitting the metal ground. An eerie aura was emitted around the room as I felt small strands of my hair stand on end. I took out a flashlight from my pocket and turned it on. The room was empty and barren...no signs of life anywhere. I take out my sidearm as I tread forward, unsure where to go to reunite with my comrades.

"Kenji? Aki? Ejiro? Tsuku? Do any of you copy?" I attempt to speak into the coms only to hear static. "Connection is down for the time being. I'm on my own for now."

I carefully continued to move forward as I checked every single angle that an enemy could ambush me from. The quietness around me was unnerving, the sound of water dripping down was the only thing I was able to hear...besides my footsteps. I felt a sudden chill across my skin as I kept moving forward.

Several minutes had passed when I had approached a branching pathway. I wasn't sure which way would lead me back to the others as I heard faint voices coming from the path to the right. I cautiously tread down the path to investigate the commotion. The closer I came towards the sound, the clearer it became. I finally tracked down the source of the commotion to a lab full of strange people. Everyone in the room was cloaked in brown clothes, except for one of the men who had a white lab coat on. Each donned white masks on their faces like they were some kind of cult. I pressed my head against the wooden door and listened in on the conversation.

"Is it ready?"

"Almost. Just need to put the finishing touches on the formula." I watched as the terrorist in the lab coat finished tinkering with a small vial and examined it.

"I take it the small strand we found was enough?"

"Only one way to find out." He replied as he placed the liquid from the vial into a syringe. "Bring out the test subject."

I watched as the other terrorist in the room went over to the other side of the room and dragged something over to a chair. Then he removed the drape covering the "subject" to reveal a human male, bound by the arms and legs. The terrorist in the lab coat approached the male and injected the syringe into his right arm. Both terrorists backed up several feet as the man started to react to the injection.

He started to shake very rapidly as I saw bits of his flesh start to tear off the seams of tissue and bone on his body. Various patches of flesh on his body began to change color to a grayish color and soon gained a ragged, diamondlike texture. His dark brown hair slowly started to wither and disintegrate into nothing but ash that falls to the ground. The body started to grow several arms right around the sides of the rib cage, small patches of flesh ripping off as the arms grow onto the body. One...two...three...four arms I counted. The creature let out a guttural growl as it looked around at the two terrorists.

"Does that answer your question?" The one in the lab coat asked.

"Oh my God...it actually worked." The other responded.

" _What the hell?_ " I thought to myself, disgusted by the abomination.

"It worked exactly as planned. Now we just need to send the formula back to the boss so the team can mass produce this formula. And I suppose our work here is done. Contact the rest and pack up." The terrorist in the lab coat stated as he started to wheeze a little before pounding the right side of his chest a little before his breathing returned to normal. "Bloody hell, I need to get this blasted thing checked out."

"You okay sir?"

"I'm fine now. Let's just get out of here." He said as he started to head towards the door.

"What about this abomination?"

"Just leave it. It can just run amuck for all I care."

As the door was about to open, I quickly move away from the door and prone to the ground, concealing myself in the shadows. The two walk by me as I felt myself tense up a little, nervous that I was going to get spotted by either of them. Once I heard them a long way down the hallway, I stood up and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Whew, that was close." I said quietly.

I looked back into the room to see the abomination just looking around the room frantically. And then, it made eye contact with me. I started to feel very anxious as it let out another growl.

" _I think I should get going._ " I thought to myself as I turned around and started to run down the hall.

I kept running down the hallway, keeping my eyes forward. It made me nervous when I thought about how close this abomination could be. Is it quite a distance away or is it right behind me? I wasn't sure and I didn't really want to think about it. I just wanted to leave this plant alive. I arrive at the branching hallways and immediately went down the other hall, but I felt something in my way as I bounced back a little and tried to keep my balance.

"Kuso...watch where you are goi-Keiko!?" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. (Fuck)

"Aki?" I replied in response as I shined my flashlight in the direction of the voice.

"Thank god you are okay. The rest of us were really worried about you. Especially Takeda. What happened?" She asked me.

"Yeah...this isn't the best place to talk. We need to get out of here. Now." I replied as I grabbed her arm and started heading forward.

"What do you me-Ah!" She yelped as I pulled her with me.

"I'll explain later okay? Let's just find the others and get out of here."

"O-Okay." She replied as we heard a growl coming from behind us. "What is that?"

"Something the terrorists were working on. Now can we please go?"

"Aki-san! What's going on?!" Takeda said as he ran up to us alongside Kenji and Ejiro.

"Takeda-san, we found Keiko." Aki said as she tried catching her breath. " But we need to get out of here! Did the chemicals get extracted?"

"Hai, I finished that not too long ago. Thanks to Ejiro-san's assistance. Kenji-san should've eliminated the terrorists above." Takeda responded as Aki nodded. "So why do we need to get out of he-" He was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps coming from behind us.

Everyone turned around behind me and Aki to see the abomination that was just created. It let out a guttural growl as it stared in our direction.

"Well shit...what is that?" Takeda looked over at me.

"It was a project these terrorists were working on. I'll explain the details later." I replied nervously as Kenji took a shot at it.

The bullet bounced off the diamondlike skin of the abomination as it glanced over at Kenji. At that moment, Kenji started to panic a little.

"Any ideas of how we kill this blasted thing?" He said slightly panicked as Takeda started to think.

The abomination lunged for Kenji as he knocked the creature back with his shield. It tried to attack Aki, but she dodged out of the way.

"Come on guys, we need to kill this thing for Christ's sake!" She shouted with slight fear in her voice.

"I'm thinking!" Takeda said slightly annoyed as I noticed a certain look appear on his face as if a lightbulb turned on in his head. "If bullets won't work, maybe explosions work. Our best bet is to find a room to trap him in and then we set the room to explode."

"I remember seeing a room with an old generator. We could lure him into the room and then send grenades in there. That will create a massive explosion." Ejiro suggested.

"That'll work. Now we just need someone to lure him into the room." Takeda responded as all of us looked over at Kenji. He sighed a little as he got the idea.

"Fine...I'll do it." He sighed as he went to get the attention of the creature. "Get out of sight you four!"

The rest of us nod as we ran down the hallway, waiting for Kenji to spring our trap. The creature lunged at him, only for Kenji to block the attack with his shield and push the creature back. It doesn't let up as it keeps attacking Kenji over and over as he keeps using the shield to prevent the creature from hurting him. Every time he pushes off the creature, he looks back at us as we guide him to the room and takes a couple of steps towards our direction. Once he was close to the room, he stared down the abomination and waited for him to make the first move. When the creature ran towards him one last time, Kenji waited for him to get closer before dodging the attack at the last possible second and the creature went flying into the room. Then Takeda shut the door and locked it.

"Now roll any explosives you have under that door and run like your life depends on it!" He shouted as everyone took out an explosive and rolled it under the door.

After everyone rolled a grenade under the door, all of us started to book it towards the exit as Takeda led the way out. I felt myself breathing heavily as we ran out towards the truck. As we reached it, there was a large explosion that rumbled throughout the plant. I looked back at the plant and was shocked to see part of the building completely destroyed. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief as Takeda looked over at Kenji.

"What was that you did to lure the creature into the room? Bullfighting? You've got some balls because that could've killed you."

"Hey, I'm still alive aren't I?" He said in triumph.

"Fair point, but please try to be more careful in the future okay?"

"Alright alright, I will." Kenji responded as Takeda then looked at me.

"What was that thing Keiko? I've never seen anything like that."

"That was an experiment the terrorists here were working on. That abomination was originally a human male before one of the terrorists injected some kind of formula into. Then he went through a mutation into that...thing. The ones who created that managed to escape the plant with the knowledge of how to recreate that formula." I replied.

"I see. As I was extracting the chemicals, I learned a little more about these terrorists we were facing. These are members of the White Masks. A global terrorist organization and Rainbow's main enemy. To hear they were creating abominations like that through experiments...I don't like what they could be planning." Takeda responded.

"Me neither cousin. We need to report this immediately to our superiors." I replied.

Smart idea, but we shouldn't discuss this with anyone else. We don't want to cause a panic with the public." Ejiro added.

"Good point Ejiro, let's just keep this between us five and our superiors." Aki added.

"Very well. Now that the mission is complete, let's get out of here." Takeda said as he entered the truck.

**_Renegade's POV_ **

I kneel down next to my car as I use the black sky to conceal myself from the eyes of others. I begin to scout out the entrance to the police station in North London. Someone here used to work really closely with Nick...goes by the name of Elijah Taylor. Rumors around the streets are that he is a corrupted cop working for the police department here in London. Looks like I'm about to find out whether the rumors are true or not as my best guess is that he might know of Nick's whereabouts...especially after that mercenary's fuck up. Whether I get it through diplomacy or brute force...I don't care what it takes to get the information out of him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back Liv. No matter the cost or how bloody my hands have to get. I will get you back." I clench my fist as I reassured myself of my resolve...and my mission.


	10. Breakable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out and about, Cole thinks back on the talk he and Yumiko had the other day. Meanwhile, he suddenly receives a call from home and it was nothing that he could've seen coming.

**_Renegade's POV (Hours Earlier)_ **

I spent the past couple hours at the gym putting myself through one of my workouts. My mind struggled to focus as I ran on the treadmill, thinking about when I talked with Yumiko several days ago. Ever since that day, her words had stuck with me and I couldn't help but dwell on the subject.

" _And you aren't in this all alone. Please let Rainbow help you...let me help you. It hurts me seeing you do all of this alone_." Her words kept playing through my head.

 _"I understand she means well and wants to help out her best friend...but I don't want to risk her getting hurt because of me...or worse_." I thought to myself as I ran faster on the treadmill. " _Dammit! I just want to keep those I care for safe! That's why I don't want them to get involved in my problems! After John passed, I've always been like this. I've always thought it was better to just do this on my own, but now...I'm not so sure_."

I continued to run for several minutes as I finished my workout. As I was catching my breath, my phone started to ring in my pocket. When I took out my phone, I noticed it was the home phone.

"Yeah, Liv? Did you need something?" I answered the call.

"Hello, Cole." I heard a familiar voice speak on the other end.

"Felix?" I said slightly angry and confused. " _Why is he at our house?"_

"Was expecting your little sister to answer the call? Unfortunately, she isn't able to answer the phone right now. So I took her place instead." His words only fueled my rage.

"What are you doing there Felix? You have no right to be there." I replied angrily.

"Oh, I do have every right to be here Cole...especially since we need to talk. Though you'd better hurry my boy, your pretty sister needs you."

"FELIX!" I exclaim as I end the call. "I need to get home...now."

I grab my belongings and quickly rushed to my car. I switched the ignition on and started driving home. I wanted to know what he was he trying to do?

"He played me. I can't believe that son of a bitch played me and I let him. He'd better not do anything to Liv. I'll kill him if he does...but he has to know that. I think he is just drawing me there. To try and get me to work with him. Fuck that...he can't be trusted." I said out loud as I drew closer towards my destination.

Several minutes had passed and I finally arrived home. I open my glove box and took out my pistol as well as a single magazine. I wasn't wanting to take any chances with Liv involved.

"Hang on Liv, I'm coming." I said as I loaded the weapon and exited the car.

I quickly approached the house and opened the door. I grip my pistol tightly as I aim around every single corner of the living room as I searched for Felix. The view I had of the kitchen had an appearance like the place was ransacked as chairs were scattered across the floor.

"Where are you Felix!" I demanded.

As I approach the kitchen, I saw a shadow looming over to the right of the entrance as it slowly started to distort. The shadow kept distorting as Felix entered my field of vision.

"Good to see you, Cole. You know where the tea is?" He said casually as I aimed the gun at his head. "Woah there, calm down."

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Come on now, always the gloomy face eh? Just like that sister of yours. She didn't really put up much of a fight to resist. So much for being the protective older brother." He responded.

I've always had a lot of tolerance when it came to Felix back in the SAS, but now was where he crossed the line. I angrily kicked the nearest chair at him as it hit his legs, causing him to stagger. I used that opportunity to grapple him and pin him against the counter with my baton binding his arm.

"WHERE IS SHE!!" I exclaimed with rage.

"Sorry mate, that's not how it works." He responds as I bind his arm even tighter. My phone starts to ring as he chuckles a little. "You might want to answer that mate."

I use my free hand to grab my phone out of my pocket and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Cole!" I heard on the other end.

"Olivia? Where are you?" I asked her as she started to scream a little in the background. "Olivia!"

The call ended as I glanced down and moved Felix over to the sink. My baton was pointed directly over his neck. I was about to stab the baton down onto his neck when he started to speak.

"Stop and think for a moment mate. If you fuck around, she is good as dead." He gave me a sinister smirk.

I was hesitant as I wanted to end his life, but then I thought about what he just told me. Olivia is who knows where and one simple mistake could get her killed. I angrily stab the baton down onto the counter directly next to him and threw him down to the floor.

"This isn't how I wanted things to go Cole...but this is where we are. If only you listened to me the first time...then things would've gone differently." He responded as he got up.

"I don't have time for your games Felix. Just tell me where she is and we'll call it a day." I replied angrily.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't tell you. Cause how would that benefit me? Besides, I'm doing you a favor, Cole. You want your revenge don't ya? I've got a lead that could lead ya to one of the potential culprits." He says as he tosses me a rolled-up document. "Now I know you've had trouble trying to find Nick, so I found one of his closest associates. That document could lead you to the guy and then Nick."

I look at him unamused. "What are you really after?"

"You've lost the right to question me. I want you to find Nick, Edward, and Duncan and then put them in their places. That's the price for Olivia. I'll need regular updates Cole. And in exchange, you get to talk to sis." He says as he starts to leave.

"This won't end well for you Felix. Don't forget you were involved with his death. I can just as easily put a bullet in your head."

"Perhaps, but don't get too clever Cole." He sneered as he turned towards me. "I really have no problem killing that girl. We'll talk later pal." He said as he left.

I sigh in frustration as I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. This was a bit to process and my mind was taking it poorly. I couldn't believe that I let this happen. Olivia was captured and I wasn't able to prevent it.

"Crap...now what do I do? He has Olivia hostage and it's my fault that she is going through this. Damn it all." I said to myself. "I'm sorry Liv...I'm sorry I couldn't be the protective older brother that I always thought I was."

"Are you just giving up?" I heard a familiar voice say as I look around, but didn't see anyone as I was suddenly in a white void. "That isn't the Cole I remember."

"J-John?" I said quietly as I saw the image of my brother appear in front of me. "T-This has to be a dream."

"Of course it is little brother. But, I've noticed that you are experiencing troubles right now. With Felix capturing Olivia."

"Yeah...I just don't know what to do now. I don't trust Felix at all, but he's placed me in between a rock and a hard place. And I don't want Liv to die because of me."

"Cole...do you remember the one conversation me and you had during that mission in France?" He asked as I felt a memory return to my mind.

**_*Flashback: 15 years ago*_ **

We accomplished the mission at hand, but I didn't like the methods we used. We used our enemy's family as hostages to force information out of the enemy. I wanted to confront John about it, but I wanted to do it alone. As me and him were driving back towards the evac point, I figured it was the perfect time to mention it.

"Hey, John..." I said. "What the hell were we doing back there?"

"We were cleaning up a mess."

"With women and children?"

"They were leverage." He retorts back.

"They were hostages." I countered.

"When you take off the gloves, you will get blood on your hands, Cole. That's how life works. Sometimes you have to do some very questionable things in life...even if you don't agree with them." I sighed a little.

"But where do we draw the line at brother?"

"You draw the line wherever you need it, Cole." He said without looking back at me. "End of the day someone has to make the enemy afraid. Sometimes we have to get ourselves dirty to protect our countrymen from suffering by the hands of those that wish to take advantage of them. That's our mission. Now if you're having second thoughts about all this, then me and the others can do this on our own..."

"No sir. No second thoughts." I replied.

"Good."

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

"Yeah I do...sometimes to accomplish a goal, you have to do something that might even question your own morals. But when it comes to where you draw the line, it depends on how far you are willing to go to accomplish the goal."

"Precisely. Glad to see you remembered it. Now with Olivia in this state of affairs, how far are you willing to go to ensure her safety? I would assume at any cost right?" He asked as I nod. "My thoughts exactly."

"Thanks, brother...now I know what I must do."

"Good." He said before he started to fade away and I woke up back on the couch.

I then look at the document that Felix handed me and opened it up. The document appeared to be a record of payment of illegal weapons. The document recorded the payment of several AK-47's, G36C's, M16A4's, and a couple of rocket launchers. Why the hell would a singular guy illegally purchase military-grade weapons? I looked over at the name of the consumer.

"Elijah Taylor...why does that name sound familiar?" I said as I tried searching up the name on my visor. Through a database, I found a bio of sorts of the guy and it was interesting to say the least. "So a police officer for the London Police Department, but rumors are going around that he is a corrupt cop. Then again if he had some association with Nick, it doesn't come off as much of a surprise. So all I need to do is track him down and when I find him, he will lead me straight to Nick." I said with determination.

**_*Timeskip Present Time*_ **

I continued to scout out the entrance to the police station. The entrance wasn't heavily guarded as expected, but I wasn't sure about the inside. I was taking a big risk, but I was determined to rescue Olivia no matter what.

I snuck around towards the station, the shadows masking my body as I sneak towards the back to try and find a different way in. Entering through the front door was very risky, particularly with all the metal detectors and then all the armed guards stationed at the entrance. If I were to find a different way inside, however, my chances of survival as well as finding Elijah with no trouble increase. My biggest concern though was the security cameras throughout the entire facility. I need to shut off the surveillance network before I pursue Taylor.

"Alright then Mr. Taylor, let's pay you a visit." I quietly said as I entered the back door.

As I enter, I use my visor to scan around for any technology around me that I could manipulate. Nothing was in my vicinity besides the security cameras throughout several hallways. Sure I could view the cameras feed, but I'm not able to disable the camera without triggering an alarm...unless I have an access code to the security network. At least one of the guards in the building should have the access code on them. If I can find the one and knock them out, I should be able to disable the security cameras.

I lean against one of the walls and slowly shimmy across the wall, trying to keep myself out of the sight of any potential guards that could be around any of the corners. I check the camera feed of the hallway ahead of me and noticed a guard patrolling the corridor and was heading my direction. I used my visor to ID him through the camera feed, but the guard wasn't my target.

" _Figured it wouldn't have been that easy._ " I thought to myself as I waited for him to get closer.

My breathing became a little heavier as the guard came closer and closer to my location. I slowly count down the number of seconds before I act upon him.

" _Three...two...one...now!_ " I say to myself as I quickly peeked from the corner, grabbed the guard, pulled him back behind cover, and chocked him out to incapacitate him. He went down fairly easily as I checked his phone for the access code. Unfortunately, this wasn't the correct guard. " _Dammit. I need to keep looking._ "

I peek the corner again and started treading down the corridor. Tracking down this guard feels like me trying to find a needle in a haystack. I need to find the access code quickly. It make my search much easier not having to deal with security catching myself on film and then dispatching a group of officers to deal with me.

As I continued down, I noticed a few more guards heading my way. I waited until they drew closer to me before knocking them out once I pulled them behind cover. As I identified the guards I incapacitated, neither of them were the target, but one did have the access code I needed.

" _Bingo._ " I thought to myself as I started working on disabling the security system.

The system was heavily guarded by a tough firewall, but the access code allowed me to slip past it as if I was one of the officers here. I keep hacking past the multiple data pools of camera footage until I found a way to turn the system off. With one simple command, I had temporarily disabled the security system within the entire station. Now onto finding Taylor.

I kept creeping through the halls, staying weary of guards as I scanned each of the offices until I found the one I was looking for. Then, I finally found the office of my target. I carefully opened the door and looked around the room to find no one in there. Did his shift end yet or is he just out of his office for the time being? Whatever the case, this just complicated my plan.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob twist and the door was slowly opening. I quickly hid myself and waited to spring an ambush on whoever was on the other side of the door. The door finally opened and revealed a man in his mid forties as he slowly stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. I waited until his back was to me when I sprung from my spot and grappled him from behind.

"What the!?" He shouts as I choke him out a little and bring him to the ground. I pickpocket any weapons he had holstered and slowly was up my grip on his neck as he was struggling to breathe. "Who...are...you?" He said as he tried gasping for air.

"My name doesn't matter. Now tell me, where is Nick Edwards current location?" I said as I backed up a little.

"What?" He said confused by my question. "I don't know what you are talking about." He replied as I identified the male on the ground in front of me.

"Elijah Taylor....how's the family?" I said as his eyes widened. I started walking around his office.

"What are...you doing?" He glanced up at me.

"I'm asking how your family is." I replied as I kept scrolling through the bio I found. "Seems like you are running two lives at once. Family man...the kids are about to be in college in several months. Quite pricey if you ask me." I have him a smug look behind my bandanna.

"Fuck...you." He responded as he started crawling towards something.

"And then there is this second life. Many illegal transactions of military grade rifles and weapons." I said as I glanced at him again. "Hey...you know your name is tied to quite a few cold cases right?" I asked as he continued to crawl towards a pistol on the ground, but I placed my boot in between him and the gun. "I bet your co-workers would love a chat about this."

"Okay...hold on. You want a piece of the equipment? I can give you a cut of it." He replied as I shook my head.

"Now your just wasting my time."

"Alright! Fuckin' hell." He sighed. "I remember hearing Nick Edwards say something about catching a flight to Japan. He never explained his reasoning, but it's too late now. You'll never find him."

"Who said I want him? Bet he's got a family in town too."

"Why do you want his family? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I picked up the pistol he was after and took out the magazine before holstering it. "I wouldn't know where to begin." I replied as I walked out and locked the door.

**_Hibana's POV_ **

I was taking a walk around the halls of the base when I overheard a conversation going on in the briefing room. It sounded like a mission, but I placed my ear on the door and listened in.

"I've called you five in because I've heard reports that the vigilante Nexus has been sighted in London. And I'm sending you five to find him and once again try to recruit him."

" _Wait what!?_ " I was confused.

They were being sent out to recruit Nexus? Why wasn't I told about this?

"And what if he refuses to cooperate?" I heard Mike say.

"Then you can use a little force. But don't kill him. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Good. You guys leave soon." Harry replied as I heard everyone stand up and start to leave.

I backed away from the door as Lyra, the new Canadian recruit whose name I'm pretty sure is Cole as well, Summer, Mike and Jayson exit the room. Summer noticed me and gave me a wave.

"Hey, Yumiko." She said before noticing my expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...why did no one tell me about this mission? If I'm being honest, I'm one of this team's best shots of recruiting Nexus." I replied.

"When we were called for the briefing, I did ask why you weren't called but then Jayson replied with 'Because she failed to recruit him the first time' and then brought up the fact that when he attacked you guys at the stadium that you did absolutely nothing to help them." She replied, trying to imitate Jayson which did make me laugh a little, but then what Jayson said made me upset. "Oh don't worry, Lyra slapped him when he said that."

"I...see. But still...I'm not sure if the team going is the right composition. With the Bloody Wolf, Mike and Jayson going, that might just make things worse." I sighed frustratedly.

"I'm sorry Yumiko. Maybe you could try and talk to Harry about it?"

"Yeah...it wouldn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit." She gave me a cute smile that reminded me so much of an old friend.

"Thanks Summer."

"Anytime Yumiko." She said before going to join the others and I approached Harry.

"Did you need something Yumiko?" He asked me.

"Yeah sir, I was wondering why I wasn't going to be a part of the team to go find Nexus?"

"Good question. I had assigned Lyra as the mission leader and she wanted a team that had its focus on tracking Nexus and if the situation became the worst case scenario and results in necessary force that Nexus has nothing he can use to resist. I'm sorry about not asking you to be a part of the mission."

"I understand sir. It's just I think having operators that know Nexus at a more personal level might've been better fits. Like James, Ashley, Sanaa and myself. And then the fact that Wolf, Mike and Jayson might not help the situation as Wolf had fought Nexus before when he was the Bloody Wolf, Mike doesn't have the best relationship with Nexus and his presence might make things worse and then Jayson's temper might get the better of him and end up provoking Nexus into attacking."

"Very valid points Yumiko. How about this? I'll send you and one other operator as a backup force. Just in case the situation worsens." He suggested.

"I would like that. I'd say bring Ashley along as me and her can watch from a distance with her sniper."

"Very well. Go find Ashley and prepare for the mission."

"Yes sir." I nod as I left the briefing room.

As I thought about where my comrade would be at this time, I had to assume she was at the shooting range. I walked through the halls until I arrived at my destination and saw her shooting at several targets with Jamini.

"I shot seven targets within the time frame. What about you?" Jamini asked Ashley who had a smirk on her face.

"I shot nine targets. Looks like I win." She replied in triumph. "Time to pay up. The bet was twenty pounds wasn't it?

"Mal. Fine, here you go." Jamini sighed as she gave Ashley a pound note. (Shit)

"Thank ya."

"I'll see you later Ashley. And don't think this contest is over." She said as she packed up her rifle and left.

"Good." She replied before looking over at me. "Oh hey Yumiko. Need something?"

"Did you make a bet with Kali of all people?" I asked her intrigued on the scene I just saw.

"Actually, it was the other way around. She challenged me to a sniper duel and I won." She replied.

"Interesting. Anyways, I was wanting to ask you if you wanted to come on a mission with me?"

"Sure, why not. Been a while since I was on a mission."

"Great. We leave soon and I'll brief you on the way." I said as I left to go prepare. " _I only hope that you will join us this time Cole...I really want to help you._ "

**Renegade's POV**

I quickly escaped the station after finding the information on Nick's whereabouts. But Japan of all places? Why Japan in particular? He must have some plan up his sleeve, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"I'll get you back Liv. And nothing is going to stop me from rescueing you." I said as I was making my way back to my car.

"Stop right there Nexus." I heard behind me as I heard someone draw a gun.


	11. Nexus' Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Nick was in Japan from Elijah Taylor, Nexus now has to figure out a way to hunt him down. As he left the station, he had an encounter with several of Rainbow's operators.

**Renegade's POV**

"Stop right there Nexus." I heard an Arabic accent behind me say.

I turned my head a little and saw several of Rainbow's operators standing behind me, two of them have guns aimed directly at me. First I had to deal with Felix's bullshit and now this? Can't I just be left alone today? I let out a low sigh as I turned around and crossed my arms.

"We aren't here to do you any harm Nexus, nor do we wish to hurt you. But we will if we have to." She continued.

"If you mean no harm, then drop the guns." I replied as I felt agitated by their presence.

She looks over at the Marine and SAS soldier before shaking her head.

"Put your guns down Blackout and Thatcher. The mission was not to kill him." The Arabic woman said to them with a little frustration.

Both men sighed a little as they dropped their sidearms followed by the other three members of Rainbow. I glance over at the SAS soldier and glared at him a little. I recognized the uniform and who it belonged to.

" _Finally decided to show your face to me huh Mike?_ " I thought to myself. " _It's been thirteen bloody years and you never called or even visited your own children. Your very flesh and blood._ "

"Okay, we dropped our guns. We don't wish to hurt you. We only want to talk with you." She responded.

"Talk with me? Let me guess, you wish to recruit me to Rainbow? Is that what you wanted to speak about?" I replied harshly.

"Well...yes, we were wanting to see if yo-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"Not interested. Now can you guys just leave me alone? We have nothing more to speak about." I said as I was about to turn and leave.

"Come on Siad, he doesn't appear interested. This was a waste of our fucking time." Blackout responded before getting slapped by Siad.

"Did I ask for your opinion Blackout? Cause last I checked, I sure as hell didn't." She replied before one of the others stepped up. He was staring at me the entire time while Siad was speaking.

"Listen Nexus, I understand if you don't wish to join. I was a vigilante once too. We prefer to be on our own. But there is so much that we can't do alone. Please, just come with us. You won't regret your decision" He said to me as I recognized the voice from when I encountered Bloody Wolf.

"Says who!?" I snapped back at him. "I said I wasn't interested and that's final. And why do you guys care about some random vigilante? Huh!? Just leave me the hell alone."

Suddenly, I heard one of them pick up a gun and fired a shot that directly missed my head. I stop in my tracks and glared back at all of them to see Blackout aiming a gun right at me. I sighed a little as I took out a smoke grenade.

"You will regret the day you decided to cross me. Nexus going dark." I said as I dropped the grenade down and vanished through the smoke.

I quickly ran and used the darkness to make me harder to detect as I search until I find cover. I wasn't about to let these operators kill me. For Olivia's sake, I must survive. I hacked into their coms so I could hear any intel they might spill out. However, what I heard was unexpected.

"Blackout you fuckin' idiot! I knew something was off the first moment I saw you. Trying to shoot the guy we are trying to recruit. Good fuckin' job making our task much harder." I heard one of the operators say.

"Oh I'm sorry Wolf, but the conversation was going fucking nowhere and I was losing my goddamn patience!" Blackout retorted.

"The conversation only lasted two minutes. You didn't give it enough time. Are you a Rainbow operator or a complete dumbass?"

"Both of you shut up! Wolf, I understand why you are angry and believe me, I'm pissed off too. But please focus on the mission. As for you Blackout, we are in this situation because of you. Don't think you are getting off scot-free. Remember that ghabaa." Siad responded to the argument. (Dumbass) "Let's split up and try to find him."

" _I'm sorry it came to this. All of you seem like good people...well...most of you do at least. That one Marine just forced my hand."_ I thought to myself as I used my visor to scan for technology until I stumbled onto a visor that scans heartbeats. " _Ooh, this should be interesting."_

I hacked into the visor and caused it to glitch out. I watch from my spot as the one using the visor glanced around confused.

"Okay...what the fuck? This is weird..." He said as he kept looking around.

"What? Staring at something or someone?" I could hear Siad say with a flirtatious tone.

"No, just my visor is glitching out." He responded.

"How about you check your gear before a mission?" Blackout said sarcastically.

"Blackout, how about you watch out for yourself okay?" Wolf responded harshly.

I then take my attention off of the visor and found a drone that is able to track others. " _Hmm....let's take it for a test drive,_ " I said as I hacked into the drone and started driving it around. I found Wolf and decided to send a little jolt up at him.

"Ow, that's annoying. Lyra, now's not the time." He responded.

"What? What are you talking about?" She seemed confused.

"You zapped me with your drone."

"What? I didn't zap you. I mean I would, but now's not the time to do so. Wait...where is my drone?"

"Right here." He replied as he picked up the drone and brought it to her. I smirked as I came up with an idea and used it to zap Siad.

"Ow, I didn't program it to do that. Why is it malfunctioning now?"

" _Why am I having so much fun with this?_ " I thought to myself as I turned my attention to Blackout. He was approaching an area with several generators as I began to set a trap for him. I set a timer for them to explode within ten seconds. In this scenario if he is smart enough and if his callsign isn't just for show, he will catch on and use his EMP device that he carries around and shut off the generators as well as the area around him. And then that's when I strike.

A quiet beep could be heard as Blackout looks around real quick, lets out a quick swear and snaps his fingers, causing his EMP to activate, just as I planned. Suddenly the area went dark. I felt the power of the EMP as my visor resists the wave and I removed it until the wave stopped.

" _Damn, that was strong. But good thing I came prepared and made my visor have a little EMP resistance. The visor might be disabled for some time, but I can manage without it for the time being."_ I said to myself as I heard chatter from their coms.

"Dammit!" I heard both Wolf and Siad shout.

" _Oh shit._ " I quietly laughed.

"Blackout! Next time I see you, your fucking face is gonna meet my fist!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Six months...six months of my goddamn life that I'm never going to get back. All because of your fucking gadget!" Siad shouts. "Why did we even bring you along!?"

"Why don't you ask Harry then? And can you fix the attitude? I don't appreciate it." Blackout retorts.

"How about you fix the situation you put us in hm? You destroyed my drone and Wolf's visor!" She snapped back.

"Well...certainly a good time to be alive." I heard Summer say.

"Certainly little red. Just wish I can retire right now." Mike added.

"You can soon dad." She responded.

" _Wait a minute...dad?_ " I was confused until the sudden revelation hit me. " _Well shite._ "

I looked around as Blackout was trying to activate his night vision goggles. I quickly took this opportunity to rush over to him and removed the goggles from his head and slammed them into his face.

"No, you don't." I respond as I back away and waited for him to strike.

Blackout shakes his head before rushing towards me with a left hook. Noticing that his aim was off from his target, I block his strike and kneed him in the stomach. As he staggered back from the blow, I quickly drew my baton and hit his head with it and caused him to drop to the ground out cold.

" _One down, four to go._ " I said to myself as I turned towards the person closest to me.

It was Summer as she glanced over at me and slowly started to back away. I could see a scared look on her face, just like Liv when she was younger. I couldn't hurt her....given that she was my other little sister. I started to approach her as she kept stepping back before she was backed into a corner.

" _There is so much I want to tell you Summer, but I can't now. I promise to make it up to you soon._ " I said to myself

Once I reached her, I took out a set of handcuffs I swiped from the station and grabbed her hand. I then pinned it against a nearby pipe and cuffed her to the pipe. I then patted her head before turning away towards the next one.

"What am I? A dog?" Summer responded as I kept walking.

" _Two down, three to go._ "

**Hibana's POV**

Both me and Ashley had set ourselves up on one of the buildings as we watched the mission happen. Though once the lights shut off, we couldn't see much of the action. Ashley was frustrated as she tried finding an angle where she could see through the darkness.

"Dammit, why did Jayson have to shut off the lights? I can't see a bloody thing." She said as I sighed a little and she glanced over at me. "What's wrong Yumiko?"

"Why did Blackout have to try and take a shot at him? This mission could've been completed without resorting to this. And why I wished that someone like me or you was down there instead of watching from up here."

"I hear ya. And I must admit that it's pretty boring up here watching the action through a bloody scope."

"Yeah. Though this isn't the first time Blackout has tried to kill Nexus. He wanted to do it back at the stadium before Nexus shut off the lights and beat him, Oliver and Elias all at once in a matter of seconds. But then I wonder what would happen if Blackout actually had killed Nexus when he took the shot. That I could never forgive him for because he would've killed my best friend."

"Uh-huh...seems like you have a crush on this vigilante don't ya?" She said teasingly.

"No I don't! He's just a really close friend." I said defensively as I turned away feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It's obvious to me that you like him."

"Whatever." I said before turning back towards her. "Hey, Ashley...there was a reason I decided to bring you along as back up for this group. And I thought that you should know why."

"I'm listening." She replied.

"I know the identity of Nexus and if things went south I thought...we could try to convince him to come back with us." I said.

"Really? Who is he that you decided to bring me?" She glanced over at me with intrigue.

"Nexus...is actually Cole."

"Cole?" She thought for a moment before her eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Nexus is Cole Baker."

"No way...though that does make a lot of sense now that I think about it." She replied with as I glanced at her feeling confused.

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean he did leave the SAS after his brother's death and I rarely heard from him. Only when James visited them. But my god...I wasn't expecting him to be Nexus. Christ, why did they decide to send this lot and not me, you or James? This probably would've gone so much better."

"I don't know. But we are here anyway." I said as I thought about what Blackout said about me. "Anyway, I think we should go down there and try to fix the situation our team is in."

"Good thinking Yumiko, on your signal." She replied as she stood up.

"Let's go." I stood up and started to climb down.

**Renegade's POV**

I turn my head as Wolf comes in for a right hook. I just barely dodge the strike as I strafe back a few inches.

"Didn't think you and me were due for a rematch Nexus. I really wish it didn't have to be this way." Wolf said to me.

"I understand Wolf, but I'm not going to let anyone stop me from completing my mission. Not you or anyone on Rainbow or the White Masks. Just don't take it personally." I replied as I tried to keep my composure.

"I won't. No hard feelings at all."

Wolf then goes in for a punch to my chest as I catch and grab onto his wrist and flip him down to the ground. He rolls back and stands back up, returning to his fighting stance. I keep my stance as I wait for him to make another move. Then he goes in for a kick to my stomach as I lean a little to the left, dodging the strike as I grab him and throw him down to the ground. Then I for a downward strike to his chest, but he quickly rolls to the side and dodges my strike. He stands back up as I kept thinking if I should make the next move.

" _I can't lose. Not now._ " I thought to myself.

I rush towards him with a right hook as he catches my strike and flips me down onto the ground. I quickly get up and try to strike him again. I go for a jab when he catches my arm and puts me in an armlock. I smirk as I use that armlock to twist my body around and use my free hand to punch him in the stomach, causing him to let go of my hand as I knee him which caused him to fall to the ground. I use this opportunity to keep attacking him as he used his legs to counter my attacks, forcing me to back away as he stood back up.

He kept his gaze onto me before rushing over to me to do a spinning kick, but I leaned sideways a little before I grabbed him midair.

" _This is new._ " I thought before I suplexed him to the ground.

While he was stunned, I took out another set of cuffs and cuffed him to a pipe. I leaned down next to him.

"I know you weren't trying to provoke me. Don't struggle and I'll let you leave alive." I said as I turned to face the next one. " _Three down, two to go._ "

Siad was just looking in my direction. Though she seemed hesitant to strike.

"I don't want to fight you Nexus. I didn't want there to be any conflicts here. And you even took out most of the team, so what chance do I have against you?" She said as I thought about it for a moment.

"I didn't want any conflicts either. If you surrender now, I'll let you leave alive. I have no wish to fight you." I replied.

"Alright...I surrender." She put her hands in the air.

I nod as I turned around towards the last operator standing. Mike Baker...my own father. Ever since he left me, Olivia and John in foster care, I've always resented him. Just seeing him again after thirteen years now fills my veins with rage and frustration. And the fact that Olivia is captured only fuels that fire. I was close to releasing my frustration.

"Thirteen goddamn years..." I said quietly as I assumed a fighting stance.

"Pardon? Am I supposed to know you?" He replied back as I finally reached my breaking point.

"That's the response I get from you after all this time!?" I snapped at him. "You'd better bring your best game old man. I'm not letting you go this time."

"I hope you know who you are facing vigilante." He replied as he was ready to fight.

" _Oh, I do old man. And this time, things will be different._ " I thought to myself as I focused my attention on him.

I made the first move as I went for a right hook, but Mike blocks the strike and retaliates with a punch to my chest. I stagger back as he rushes towards me and sends several punches towards my chest again.

" _Your age should've made you slower. Just need to find an opening._ " I think as I deflect his attacks only for him to knee me in the stomach. I move back a little as I hit my face with my hands. " _Come on Cole...focus._ "

I strike at him again sending jabs towards his lower abdomen as he attempts to block them, but a few managed to connect. Mike retaliates with a jab as I catch his arm and place him into an armlock. I used this opportunity to knee him the stomach several times as I leaned my head back to dodge his elbow trying to connect with my face.

"What is your deal!? What have I done to you!?" He cries out as he tries to break free of the lock.

"You don't know even half the pain you have caused me!" I snapped back as I continued to knee him in the stomach until he headbutted me, causing me to stagger a little and release my grip. "Abandoning your family thirty four years ago! Placing me and my siblings in foster care and then leaving without saying a damn word!" I shouted as it felt like a light sparked in him.

"Son? You are Nexus, Cole?" He replied.

"Of course I bloody am!" I said as I stuck again sending a few jabs towards him. Then I managed to kick him in the side of the head. "How do you think me, Olivia and John felt back then huh!? The day you left us without even a goodbye. That memory burns inside my mind even to this day!" I said as I sent a flurry of blows to his stomach.

"I didn't have a choice to leave you three there son! It was hard on me to leave you guys behind!" He replied as he blocked my blows and tried uppercutting my head.

"Don't even bother trying to apologize! The damage you caused has already been done!" I dodged his uppercut before kicking his chest area. "We never got adopted during our time there until John became of age and became our guardian. Until then, we had no father figure in our life! So I had to step up and be the father figure for Olivia for the next fifteen years! I had to do your own fucking job for you. I had to become the man of the family! Cause you didn't want to fucking step up."

"It's more to it than that son! I don't think you would understand why I did what I did." He replied as he tried to grapple me, but I reverse grappled him.

"Your reasons don't matter now. And then after John died...you promised me and Olivia that you would try to be a better father and that you'd try to be in our lives more. And what do we get thirteen years later? Not even a single visit or bloody phone call." I said as I tightened my grip. "After all the lies I've had to experience over the years from you, I'm all out of forgiveness. I tried and tried to forgive you for everything you put me and Olivia through, but now I can't."

He tries to elbow my chest to cause me to lose my grip, but I endured the blows.

"And now, Olivia's been captured. By someone, I once called an ally. How do you think I feel now that you've finally decided to show your face to me after all these fucking years? Under these circumstances?" I replied as he was struggling to breathe.

"Cole!!" I heard a familiar set of voices shout. "Please, you've already won the fight. Just let him go."

I look over and saw two silhouettes in the darkness. One I recognized to be a SAS uniform as the figure took off their helmet, their blue eyes shine through the darkness. The other was wearing a uniform with a hood, the figures brown eyes shined as well. I was breathing heavily as the two came over and knelt down next to me as I released my grip on Mike.

"Ashley? Yumiko? What are you doing here?" I said as I was trying to calm down.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you calm down." Yumiko placed her hand on my back as my breathing started to regulate back to normal.

"It's okay Cole. I understand your frustration towards Mike, but please don't kill him." Ashley responded as she went to go check on Mike.

"I-It's just I've held all that frustration inside of me ever since the day he left us. And with all the stress I've had with Olivia being captured...I just let it all out." I said as I looked down, feeling a little ashamed.

Then, Yumiko went in front of me and hugged me.

"It's okay now...it's all out. Do you feel any better?" She asked me.

"A little. I just don't know what to do now. I need to rescue my sister..." I replied.

"Cole...please...come back to base with us and join Rainbow. We can help you get your sister back. We don't want you to shoulder this burden alone."

I thought about it for a moment. Perhaps she was right. I can't do everything on my own. And...perhaps Rainbow was exactly the assistance I needed.

"Okay...I'll go."


End file.
